歪曲狂った池袋: Ikebukuro in Mad Distortion
by nA-chan525
Summary: Not many people know about the Orihara Family;for example Izaya grew up from a normal ordinary family, he has two younger twin sisters, oh and not to mention HIS twin sister. Main pair: izayaXOCXshizuo Raijin days "She's similar but different in some way"
1. 女装した臨也? Izaya in girl clothes?

Chapter 1: 女装した臨也? Izaya in girl clothes?

Shizuo looked at the blue sky above him, today was the best day out of his high school years. Today, no Izaya, Shinra isn't annoying like usual, everything went smooth and peaceful. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder, a light tap, as if a flower petal dropped onto his shoulder. He turned around finding a girl only a bit below his shoulder. She had medium size crimson eyes, a bit uneven black hair down to her breast, a bit pale skin. She made him remember Izaya a bit, they looked so similar to each other. She had a different high school uniform on, it was from… oh who cares.

"Umm… Have you seen Nii-san?" She asked. '_Huh?_' He thought.

"Who ar"

"Kyo-chan~" There he snapped at the spot. No, today wasn't a lucky day at all. God damn that Izaya, why does he have to be here?

"… Shizu-chan is here too…" Izaya muttered under his breath.

"Nii-san! Where were you? I was looking for you." She said as she jogged up to him. '_Wait… Nii-san?_' Shizuo thought as he saw the girl giving a school bag to Izaya.

"I was walking around." He shrugged his shoulders. She narrowed her eyes and huffed.

"If we don't leave early then Mairu and Kururi will be lonely." She said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't really care about them anyways." She knew that was true. She turned around looking at Shizuo who had his eyes wide opened shocked. She quickly bowed to Shizuo, then grabbed onto Izaya's arm and dragged him out of the school property.

"Oh so I see that you have met the girl version of Orihara-kun." Shinra said as he popped out of nowhere.

"Shinra!" Shizuo jumped a bit with surprise. "Who the hell is she?" Shizuo asked.

"She's Izaya's twin sister. Her name is Orihara Kyoku, she isn't known well in school because she goes to a different high school." Shinra said. Shizuo stood there surprised still, how in the hell does the girl even tolerate with that flea? Shizuo noticed that she **is **different compared to Izaya, something is different her personality, he doesn't know but something is telling him that she's different from Izaya. Yet so similar at the same time.

**Next Day**

"Nii-san~, wake up it's breakfast!" He woke up with Kyoku's voice calling him from downstairs. He got into his clothes, bringing his school bag with him. He came downstairs finding Kururi and Mairu eating their breakfasts.

"Where's mother and father?" Izaya asked.

"They went to work already. They said they have some kind of meeting so they'll be coming home late. After we finish eating, we're going to bring Kururi and Mairu to elementary school and then we're going to Raijin. Ok?" She said in a harsh tone. Izaya sweat-dropped but nodded, last time he ditched her she got mad at him. Lecturing him for the whole time after school.

She was like the mother of the family when their parents were at work. She took care of the twins, him. She did all of the housework, shopping, like a real housewife would do. She doesn't do that bad in school, just above average, one exception she isn't good in sports. She had a keen sense of sight compared to any human being, she was more like to have animal senses, well except for her sport ability. Izaya was ok with her, somehow they get along well, and she gets along with other people well. But he knew the real inside her, a bit cold, warm inside, about half of him inside, the part of her being an older sister and the oldest girl in the siblings. To Izaya, he never thought of manipulating her, even if he **tried** he wouldn't succeed well. But the most top reason why is she'll become his enemy, which is a negative impact to him.

"Nii-san~, hurry we'll be late for school." She called out of the front door holding their younger sibling's hand. After dropping off Mairu and Kururi at their school the two of them walked in the cold morning.

"Kyo-chan… are you tried by any chance?" He asked her. She looked at him while giving off a big yawn.

"Yah, I kinda stayed up doing some hacking into the gang that you asked me." She said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Nii-san, pinch my cheek. I need to wake up." He took both of the cheeks stretching them far apart as he can.

"Oh! Orihara-kun~" Shinra waved as he saw Kyoku being pinched on both cheeks by Izaya.

"Shinra." "Shunraw!"

"Good morning. Wow you look really tired Kyo-chan,"

"No duh." She said. She headed toward the train station waving them goodbyes.

"I still can't see how both of you are siblings." Shinra said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you both look similar but I mean you both have different personalities." Shinra said as he had his thinking face on. Izaya blinked a bit, his smirk was on his face the second after.

"Hmmm… I don't think it that way." Izaya said as he walked faster, leaving Shinra confused.

**[Kyoku]**

"Kyoku~, Oh. Ha. YO~" Jyouji (pronounced: George) said as he waved at Kyoku.

"Morning~" She yawned as she said. Jyouji laughed at her. Both of them walked into the front gate, finding girls fawning over Jyouji. Jyouji the most popular guy in Tendaisyuu High school. He was a second year at the high school, the captain of the baseball team, the role model of the school. He was almost perfect at everything except one, he's oblivious, doesn't know what's really going on around. He's easygoing, cares a lot of people and will take their place, sacrificing himself. The opposite of Kyoku, then how did those two know each other?

_Jyouji walked down the hallway, it was almost 5 pm. The sun started to set, everyone was gone from practice, but he forgot something in his classroom. He quickly jogged his way to the classroom, he bust open the room revealing a girl. He stopped there noticing the girl had nice silky long hair that was unevenly cut but looked beautiful. She had dark crimson eyes looking at him, she had the most full plump lips he ever seen, and they weren't covered in makeup. Every girl that he has seen in school broke the rules by applying makeup on their faces, but she didn't. He doesn't recognize her at all. There she sat at the farthest desk of the room, drawing something. He felt something different from the other girls he knew. He doesn't know what but something from her like aura is different, it felt more welcoming than any other girl. He always saw greed in his fan's eyes but he felt as if her eyes are taking him into a different world._

_He walked up to his desk while giving her a glance. She straightened her back stretching herself. He noticed that she was pretty skinny, she had pale skin compared to his tanned skin. _

"_Hello, Tanishima Jyouji-san." She said. Her voice it was like silk, he loved how his name came out of her mouth._

"_H-hello… uhh." "Orihara Kyoku." He stuttered a bit, he was nervous unlike his usual self. She gave him a smile and went back to her drawing. He walked up to her desk looking at her drawing, there were two girl in the drawing, one smiling while wrapping its arm around the other who had a small smile. To her side he saw a small photo of the two girls with her. _

"_Are those your sisters?" He asked._

"_Yeah, I'm giving this to them when they grow up." She said, as she kept on sketching more. She reached into her bag taking out a shading tool that he never saw before, and started to shade in the areas. _

"_How did you know my name?" He asked._

"_Well everyone knows your name Tanishima-san." She said with a giggle._

"_You can call me Jyouji." He said._

"_Ok, Jyouji-kun. So what are you doing here at around 5 pm?" She asked._

"_I forgot something here." He lifted up a bag._

"_Can you tell me the exact time? I have to get back at home before 5:30." She said as she started to do few finishing touches._

"_It's 5:13 right now." He said as he looked at his watch._

"_Thank you. Well I have to go now, I had a nice talk with you. Goodbye." She gave a small bow before she left the classroom. _

"Kyoku-chan~, help me with homework will you?" He asked. She looked at his homework sighing while rubbing her temples.

"You're doing this all wrong. Here…" She fixed his mistakes, teaching him from step 1. The fangirls looked at them with distaste. How dare she gets close to Jyouji-sama without **their **permission.

The bell to the break rang, everyone from their rose from their seats saying goodbye to their teacher.

"Kiritsu!"

"Kyoutsuke!"

"Rei!"

"Thank you teacher."

"Ok dismiss!" (That's how Japan schools do when they do every dismissal and beginning of class). Few girls from Kyoku's class went up to her looking down at her.

"Orihara Kyoku, come with us." Kyoku already knew what was going to happen. She followed the girls, until they pushed her into the girls' bathroom. Something hit her stomach hard, she guessed it was someone's feet. She was grabbed by the hair, hauling her up off from the floor, when her stomach was off the floor; few more hard kicks calloused with her stomach. She coughed a bit, she felt something pierce through her arm, a small paper cutter slicing her arm.

"How is that? Ah?" The girl with the cutter asked. Kyoku didn't wince nor cried, she didn't even reply.

"Say something!" The girls kicked her more, slicing her arms with cutters, until the bell rang. The girls quickly hid their evidence gave a smirk before they left.

"Stay away from our Jyouji-sama." That's what they say all the time. This wasn't her first time either, it's been happening for about a whole week. Kyoku got up from the floor looking at herself in the mirror. At least there was only a small cut by her mouth, the rest of the cuts were on her body hidden by clothes. She quickly went into the girls' locker room, taking out extra clothes. She examined her cuts closely; they're escalating their violence more and more. She quickly cleaned away the blood, but didn't place band-aids on the cuts, there was only one more block before school ended and it won't take that long to get to her house.

After the long period of math, she quickly grabbed her stuff and left the classroom. She headed to the train station, to Ikebukuro. She waited at the front gate of Raijin High school, she found a small flower by the front gate. Standing tall on its own, she smiled at the flower. The bell to the school rang, she perked her ears as she heard the students running to meet their friends. She spotted Shinra who was talking to one of his friends.

"Shinra!" She raised her hand up in the air waving at him. He noticed her and waved while he ran up to her.

"Hey, Kyoku-chan. You're waiting for Orihara-kun?" She nodded. Someone else came over, one of his friends? She guessed.

"Oh! Hey Shizuo-kun." Shinra said. Shizuo looked at Shinra then at Kyoku, he jolted a bit.

"Hello. Heiwajima Shizuo-san." She said peacefully.

"Just call me Shizuo." Shizuo said, she only nodded back with a smile, a smile so similar to Izaya's.

"Looks like Nii-san is late again… Oh well, how was your day?" She asked them.

"Well, mine was fine except Celty not being here. I guess for Shizuo-kun was…"

"Bad I guess." She answered for him.

"How do even tolerate with that bastard?" Shizuo asked.

"Well, I don't know. I just can I guess." She shrugged her shoulders. Suddenly something grabbed her around the waist. She noticed those malice smile.

"IZAYA~!" Shizuo yelled at the three of them. Izaya quickly grabbed onto Kyoku's hand dragging her away, running down to alleys, corners until they reached to a dead-end.

"Seriously, I wish that Shizu-chan would stop this…" Izaya said as he panted.

"Well if you didn't do any of those blames on Shizuo-kun then maybe he would be more calm toward you." She heavily panted. She wasn't that fit compared to her brother, she didn't do good in gym classes except for volleyball and short running. She didn't have that much stamina for log runs.

Izaya hauled her up, pressing her against the wall caging her from the light.

"Nii"

"IZAYA!" Oh now she knows why he did that. She held her breathe in, holding it until Shizuo left the area. Izaya stood up looking around to check if Shizuo was in the area. He came back to her looking down at her, he found small cut on her mouth. Having blood surround the small cut, he crouched down looking at her.

"Where did you get that?" He pointed at the cut on her mouth.

"Oh… I fell and hit against a corner of a table." She lied to him, she didn't like to lie to him but-. Suddenly she felt something wet hit her mouth. Izaya held her cheeks tilting her head up, he had his tongue out licking away her blood. She didn't jolt or stiffened, it was the daily thing, if she gets hurt he licks it away, if he gets hurt she'll heal him. There was some kind of strong bond between these two siblings.

After finishing licking her up, he helped her get up and walked all the way back to home without talking to each other. The younger twin sisters hugging her greeted her by the front door; they greeted Izaya by sticking out their tongues to him. After taking care of them while doing homework, studying and cooking, the four children ate together. At 8 PM Kururi and Mairu slept themselves at the living room. Kyoku walked into the room that Izaya and she shared (Japan: even though they are opposite gender they'll likely have the same room because the houses are so crowded with only 2 bedrooms or three.) She changed her sign into.

'Kyoku inside changing!'

She went inside changing into different set of clothes, more comfortable. Suddenly the door opened revealing Izaya looking at Kyoku's back. It was filled with bruises and cuts. He walked up to her crouching down so that his face is at the level of her waist. He held her hips and started to lick her back, slowly and torturous. She whimpered feeling the shiver go down her spine. He got up taking her arm licking here and there, and to the other arm. After he looked at her once more, he saw her having a bright red face with half lidded eyes. He went up to her gave a peck on her cheek.

"Who did this to you?" He asked.

"Fan girls of Tanishima Jyouji." She said as she placed bandage around her cuts.

"I don't get it. You can scare off those girls easily, why don't you do that?"

"I want to see a interesting expression on Jyouji, don't you want to see the expression too Nii-san? He's already falling for me." She said bluntly.

"Oh? Is he? You're always taking the painful way Kyo-chan. You're such a masochist."

"And you're such a sadistic." She countered back. He only shrugged his shoulders; he got up wrapping his arms around her bare waist, sniffing her hair.  
>"Nii-san… I need to change before I get a cold." She shivered a bit by the warm breath on her neck.<p>

"Get a cold and skip school or do you want me to get rid of those girls?" He asked, more of an order though. She knows that Izaya doesn't like to see her get too much hurt, and she was already near the end.

"I will. Soon." He looked at her and sighed.

"Soon, by meaning about two weeks." Izaya said rolling his eyes.

"It'll be finished in two days. Now let go of me so I can change and get the information you want." He let go of her. She quickly changed into a simpler clothes and turned on her laptop. She clicked out a document and showed it to Izaya. He quickly scanned through the document smirking.

"Thank you Kyo-chan." He gave her another kiss on the cheek and placed several cash on her desk.

"Anything for my dear brother." She replied as she looked on the computer.

Kyoku was known for hacking into the system with high security without having any evidence left behind. She can destroy and recreate new systems within sites, she can gather information that he can't gather with the documents in certain gang computers. She was one of the most reliable resource and he loves her as a sister not as a human. She was a special case for him, very special case.


	2. 臨也二号　彼女の本当の姿。Izaya 2 Her true form

**Sorry I forgot to do the disclaimers. I do not own Durarara! I only own this plot and the OCs. Warning! This has incest, mild sexual intentions, or any awkward stuff…**

**Please readers tell me if you want this to be Izaya x OC x Shizuo, I will if I get the most votes. If not then I'll try Shizuo x OC. **

**Reviews= faster updates! More ideas! Better story!**

**Two days later**

"Izaya make sure you take Kururi and Mairu to their elementary school. Onee-chan and Onii-chan will be back in time **this** time." She gave a cold glare at Izaya. She quickly waved to them happily and jogged to the train station. She got on the earliest train to her school, as she reached to the school she looked up at the rooftop. She quickly walked up the stairs reaching to the very top of the building the rooftop. There Jyouji looking down at the ground with his face all emotionless.

"Jyouji-kun." She said with her silky voice. He jolted a bit, he quickly turned to her with a straight face but with red cheeks. He coughed a bit and straightened his posture. Moving rigidly towards her.

"Ummm… so what is your answer?" Jyouji averted his eyes while rubbing his neck.

She took out a pale blue envelope from her pocket; this pale blue envelope was in her shoe locker after school two days ago. She faced the envelope with her name on the front to him. She gave a soft smile, he lightened his face a bit hoping for a hopeful answer. She held each corner of the envelope in her hands and ripped it up. Ripped up the envelope into small pieces, she held up the pieces into her two hands until everything flew away from her hand by the wind. He stood there in shock, his fists tightened up turning his knuckles white.

"Why… WHY did you have to do that?" He yelled at her. She winced by the loud sound.

"Why you ask?" She smirked. He stood there frozen again, that smile no smirk, he never saw it on her before. She always had the most softest smile he ever seen.

"Hmm… Let's see, I wanted to see your horrible face fall?" She asked rhetorically, more like it's the answer to the question stupid.

"Why?" He couldn't stop saying the same word over and over again. In his mind he only had one word.

_**Why?**_

"How… WHY! Did you…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Hm? Well let's say I noticed that you had a crush on me and I went along with it I guess." She shrugged her shoulders; he looked at her. She looked like she didn't care at all of what he thought.

"… How could you even do something that cruel! Aren't you human?" He yelled. '_There we go. Everytime, the same questions._'

" That's true, I'm human, but do I have to be a girl who looks so innocent has nothing to do with crime? That's a stereotype of a girl, simple, nice, heart-warming, able to do anything, weak in heart. **But **you see, I have a different mind than what you think of me. I find human minds interesting, what happens if I mess up their emotions a **bit**? Hm?" He shivered by her voice. He couldn't move at all.

"Then… Then everything was an act?" He raised his fist up high ready to punch her, but she gave a soft smile at him. A smile that she used to give him everytime, he stood there shivering. He couldn't do anything to the girl, who looked so innocent with a fragile body.

"Well everything wasn't an act until she realized that you had a crush on her." A voice came from the staircase.

"Tanishima Jyouji-kun, thank you for taking care of my sister. And **nearly destroying** her body." Izaya came out of the door draping his arms around her shoulder. To Jyouji they looked so similar blood-red eyes, black silky hair, and the smirk.

"Wha- Destroy her? How could I destroy her! I love her!" The twins sighed in unison.

"Jyouji-kun meet Nii-san, Orihara Izaya. My twin brother, just to point out he's the one who influenced me in this twisted mind." She said happily. '_How can she say that happily?'_ He thought.

"And the one who'll destroy you." Izaya finished for her.

"Huh?" Jyouji was more confused.

"Jyouji-kun did you even know that you had fan girls?" Izaya asked him.

"If you didn't, well you had fan girls. They're so passionate about you, they have photos on their walls, screen walls, they have your names in their headbands. They worship you like a god. After you meeting my dear Kyo-chan and falling in love, the fan girls been attacking Kyo-chan for about two weeks. Look at her." Izaya rolled up her sleeves showing the cuts, then he lifted her shirt a bit showing her bruised stomach, with longer wounds going across.

"It was your fault that you didn't even notice this. From the very beginning you shouldn't even be close to Kyo-chan. Your intense fans noticed that each day you got closer and closer to Kyo-chan, they couldn't forgive her for being close to their god Jyouji." Izaya said.

"You're just too dense Jyouji-kun. Did you even notice that I already had a heart for someone else?" Kyoku said.

"Eh?" He couldn't believe it; Izaya wrapped his arms around her waist, snaking into her shirt. He touched her stomach with his warm yet still cold hands.

"Did you not notice that I **always** talked about Nii-san?" Jyouji couldn't understand until he noticed.

"That's FORBIDDEN!" He exclaimed.

"So what? I love challenges. They thrill me, and unlike you, he actually understands everything. How I came to be, he cares me. Didn't I tell you I don't like people who are narcissistic. Remember few days ago I said '_I love a certain person who's always by my side?_'" She smirked as she moved her arms behind. Hugging Izaya's neck, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"That was only a misunderstanding information that you made by yourself. I didn't even say your name and you thought that the certain person was you. Even though in your head you kept on saying it wasn't you but only in deep part of your mind where you can barely hear yourself. It kept on saying 'She loves me! She loves me!' But I did plan that phrase out, to misrepresentation of the facts on purpose. A 歪曲 (waikyoku) indeed. Ne, Nii-san." Izaya molded his lips on hers and separated and looked at Jyouji with eyes of a predator. She pressed her hands on his chest chuckling with him.

"I would suggest that you should notice the surroundings more. You're the person who created the fan girls, and you were the cause of Kyo-chan getting hurt." There, the twins left Tanishima Jyouji standing there on the empty rooftop. He never felt this huge pang go straight into his heart, he never had tears wail out with noticing that he was crying. He never felt so empty before.

He never realized that she loved someone else.

**[Kyoku, Izaya]**

"Please let me go now Nii-san?" Izaya let her go but grabbed her hand.

"It's almost the end of 2nd year of school. You're going to protect the promise right?" He asked.

"Yeah, you wanted me to be in Raijin during 3rd year right?" He nodded.

"You're going to love the school." He said as he laughed.

"I do have an interest toward that Heiwajima Shizuo." She said thoughtfully.

"Shizu-chan? I find him hard to manipulate." Izaya said with a frown.

"Oh! So there is someone that Nii-san has hard time to manipulate?" She asked.

"It's easy to make him mad but everytime he sees me, he just throws me vending machines and road signs. I'll have to wait for the right time to use him I guess. At least I'm having fun watching him fight the gangs here in Tokyo." He said as he smiled even wider. Kyoku only sighed but smiled too. She did love her brother, she didn't care what he does. If he stays by her side she was fine with that, she didn't have a passionate love toward him, but truly love him. She loved Mairu and Kururi too, they were her two best little sisters. Their parents were too normal, except for the fact that their mother also works and sometimes gets home late. She felt love from her parents but it was too normal, like a family in a story, a perfect family that has a mother and father who love their children. It was too perfect for her, she knew that nothing was perfect but to her, it was weird. She did love her parents it's just, she noticed that everyone had conflicts in their family. There were almost none in her house, it felt empty all the sudden. The only thing that kept her happy and excited was her Nii-san: Izaya.

"Hey, Nii-san shouldn't you be in school?" Izaya looked down at her.

"It was a self study for two blocks in a row. How about you?" He poked his free hand on her forehead.

"You know that my school is a private school. It's going to end soon anyways." She said as she got a drink from a vending machine. They were at Ikebukuro West park, their usual hang out place especially when everyone is at school. She opened the can and passed to Izaya who took a gulp.

"I'll be at home, if you need anything call. I'll pick up Mairu and Kururi, so you could just do whatever you want. Just be back before dinner." She said as she threw the can into the trash can, but missed. She pouted and went up to the can picking it up and threw into the recycling bin. Izaya laughed at her actions.

"Still a failure at sports huh?"

"Shut up." She huffed with her arms crossed. Izaya stretched and headed toward the other way from the direction of their house.

**[Izaya, Shinra]**

"Orihara-kun where were you?" Shinra asked as Izaya reached his desk.

"Hm? Out for a walk in Shibuya." He replied.

"You went to see your sister? You guys are in such a forbidden love…." Shinra sighed.

"At least I'm not like a pervert like you, who always talks about trying to dissect people. Especially your 'lover' and Shizu-chan." Izaya said back with his chin on his palm. Shinra pretended that his heart was heart by putting his hand over his chest doing a dramatic fall.

"Hey Shinra, don't talk about my sister for a while will ya?" He asked.

"Why?"

"You'll see in few more weeks." Izaya smiled.

"Kishitani-san please go back to seat!" Their English teacher yelled at Shinra, who noticed that he was the only one who was standing. He quickly bowed and sat in his desk, everyone laughed heartedly at him.


	3. 兄さん、愛しているよ。でも。。。

兄さん、愛しているよ。でも。。。 Nii-san, I love you. But…

**Hi readers! Thank you, **_**XKyuubiDatenshiX, vivvy09, IOsTiNmYiNsAnltY, MikoSasesko, blackcat711, Carrosionpanda, ilovechibis, 13thsky, janteslytherin**_**! Since the story was starting to tip towards Shizuo x OC x Izaya I'm doing a threesome. I kinda got stuck at one part of this story… Please people review! If you have any idea tell me! I'll gladly take any ideas and reviews. If you want to beta my story send me a review and what you think about this story. I should really work on my other stories but I got stuck so one of my story is on hiatsu… ( - _-)**

**If people are looking for a Shizuo x OC wait for the next chapter because there won't be a Shizuo x OC in this chapter as much… This chapter is more Izaya x OC.**

**Please tell me what you think of my lemon! This is my first time writing a lemon and I have no idea how to write one… it would be great if someone helps me! **

**I'll be adding more lemons but this one is pretty important. **

**Announcement to people who know KHR!: I have a crossover of DRRR! and KHR! if anyone can figure out the code that I made then I'll give you a one shot! Please send me an email not as review. Make sure you figure it out by word by word. I won't allow summaries! Yes I'm very picky about doing it by word and word. I mean you can change the sentence structure but it should be in order…**

**Anyways~~~~ ENJOY! **

**FYI FYI FYI!: Ok if few people are confused… Izaya was born earlier than Kyoku which, makes him the oldest. "the part of her being an older sister and the oldest girl in the siblings." What I meant was that her personality is like a older sister, not officially an older sister to Izaya. I hope I made that clear! Sorry if it made confusing….**

**ニャ〜**

* * *

><p><strong>[After 2~3 week vacation. Around April]<strong>

"Mairu, Kururi. You guys are now 3rd graders, you guys can go to your elementary school by yourselves right?" Kyoku asked, they nodded in return. She smiled and handed their bento that their mother made. She waved to her little sisters, as Izaya who didn't even bother to wave at them went ahead. They walked to their school Raijin Academy; he had his arms behind his head.

"Nervous Kyo-chan?" Izaya taunted her.

"Hmm… I guess. Once people know that I'm your twin sister, I wonder what they say. I bet they say something bad about you." She said back with a sigh. He slung his arms around her waist pulling her closer. He breathed his warm breath against her ear; he slowly licked her ear shell. While leaving a trail of wet saliva, he blew cold air to her. She let out a small mewl, he smirked wider. He separated from her and kissed her. He molded his lips on her, he slid his tongue slowly ran across her lower lip. She didn't feel like prying her lips to him, he forcefully shoved his tongue into her; she clenched her teeth tight. He snaked his way in between her teeth and lips, teasingly moving. She couldn't hold it any long when she slowly opened her mouth he separated from her allowing her to breathe air. Suddenly she felt him picking her up by the knee and started to run.

"Eh? Cho"

"IZAYA!"

"Oh…. Make sense…" She muttered

"Ne, Shizu-chan. Can't you see I'm with my cute little sister? Do you want her to get hurt?" Izaya said as he grabbed her chin making her face him.

"You won't!"

"I would. Ne~, Kyo-chan?" Izaya chimed. Shizuo tightened his grip on the stop sign but dropped the lamppost on the ground. Izaya let down Kyoku but still had a grip on her waist.

**[Several Minutes later~]**

There the three teenagers, two boys one girl walking together the girl in the middle, with the two teenage boys; glaring at each other. Izaya, who was holding onto his sister's hand looked up at Shizuo who was sending out the most killer intent. Kyoku could feel the killer intent in the air, she didn't like one bit of it at all.

"Shizuo-kun!" Shinra yelled at Shizuo who turned around with his vein popped out.

"Oh I see you're in a bad… ORIHARA-KUN! Wha! How! Huh! WHY!" Kyoku winced; she held both of her ears to block out the sounds.

"Nii-san is using me as a shield. Since Shizuo-kun can't hurt innocent (yea right like you're innocent) people, they're sending painful killer intents to each other instead." Kyoku said as she stepped in front but was prevented by Izaya.

"Ah… I see… Izaya placed a collar around your neck… We should hurry though, we're going to be late for class." She nodded and dashed to the front gate while dragging Izaya with her.  
>She quickly went up to the board scanning through hundreds of names. She spotted her name in Class 3-B. She looked around to find others.<p>

_Orihara Izaya: 3-A_

_Orihara Kyoku: 3-B_

_Heiwajima Shizuo: 3-B_

_Kadota Kyouhei: 3-C_

_Kishitani Shinra: 3-C_

She took the chance to get away from Izaya's grip and dashed back to Shizuo.

"Shizuo-kun, you're in the same class with me!" She said with her grin on.

"Huh?" Shizuo blinked at her. He never saw a smile so bright and… innocent. But all what he saw on her was Izaya #2 as well, just… right now for a second he thought he saw Izaya's opposite twin.

"Are~? Shizuo-kun what are you doing by yourself spacing out? What class am I in Kyoku-chan?" Shinra asked.

"You were in class 3-C. Sorry but you're not with us!" She gave a small wave to him.

"No~, I can't be with anyone~. I'm all alone~"

"What class is that bastard in?" Shizuo asked.

"Oh Shizu-chan, do you actually want to come and see me during school time? Stop it, it's gross." Izaya narrowed his eyes, while smirking.

"I have to disagree with that Izaya, because you and KyoMMMMFFFFF!" Shinra was shut up by Kyoku's hand. She laughed nervously at Shizuo while sending cold death glares at Shinra. Shizuo looked confused at her action; suddenly she grabbed onto Shizuo's hand and motioned him to go with her to their class. Both of them walked in the halls side by side with people looking at them.

"Hey who is she?"

"A new student?"

"Look at those eyes!"

"Did she use contacts?"

"Heiwajima's girlfriend?"

"No way!"

"How can she be with that Heiwajima?"

"How can she **smile** like that when she's with that monster?"

Shizuo growled at them, the students quickly stopped their whisper and straightened their posture.

"Don't listen to them Shizuo-kun. I'm used to it anyways, I don't find it something abnormal. We should just get to class before you see Nii-san again." She said, as she looked straight down the hall walking.

"Hey… what was your name again?" Shizuo asked as he rubbed his neck embarrassingly. The surrounding people sweat-dropped, they knew that Shizuo was a person who forgets people names easily….

"Kyoku, Orihara Kyoku. Kanji is song. (折原曲) Heiwajima Shizuo-kun." She smiled at him. He was surprised, she was the opposite from Izaya but his conscious keeps on telling him that she's not.

"Haha, you're face! Hahaha! Sorry, but your face it's telling me that you're thinking about my personality right? Am I really similar to Izaya or am I not?" She chuckled a bit, that chuckle the same hateful chuckle as Izaya.

"Shizuo-kun, I heard about you so much from Nii-san. And most of them are bad things." She sweat-dropped as she averted her eyes to the ground; smiling sheepishly.

"! That damn Iza"

"But you see I don't believe in everything. I have a different mind from Nii-san. So don't worry, but I might be just like Izaya… So… if you're mad at me feel free to throw me anything." She spread her arms and faced Shizuo with a smile. Shizuo stood there looking at Kyoku.

"Heh, let's go Shizuo-kun. Bell's going to ring soon anytime!" She said as she jogged in the hallway.

**[One week later]**

"IIIIIIZZZAAAAAAYYYYAAAAA~~~! (Izaya)"

"Jya ne, Shizu-chan!" Both Kyoku and Shinra sighed at the scene. It was the usual daily scene to both of them, every **single** time they see each other.

"I guess nothing changes even if you come to Raijin." Shinra said.

"Huh?"

"Well Izaya and me betted that the relationship with him and Shizuo would change. Which I said yes, but then it turned out that he was right. Things never change, though I do have fun watching them fight all the time. It's not the thing you see everyday." Shinra said.

"Hey, Shinra can I go to your house today?" Kyoku asked.

"Eh? I don't mind but why?" Shinra had a question face.

"Well I was curious about your 'lover' Celty." She quoted the 'lover' part with her hands. Shinra who brightened up quickly grabbed her shoulder and smiled widely.

"Of course I'll introduce you to her! Wait a sec!" Shinra took out his cell and typed in a number.

"Celty! My friend wants to meet you is it ok if she meets you at our house? Make sure that you're there!" Shinra ended the call.

"Uh… are you sure that you don't have to hear Celty's opinion?" Kyoku asked hesitantly.

"It's alright! Now come on! Let's go!" Shinra said as if he was a young boy treated with candy, Shinra ranted on about his love toward Celty and how she would look good in a girl's uniform. Until they reached to Shinra's apartment, Shinra opened the door wide.

"CELTY I'M HOME~!" Shinra yelled into the apartment, Kyoku winced by the loud voice.

**[Lower your volume! You're going to bother the neighbors!]** A woman in black leather clothes came out from the corner. She had a yellow/blue helmet with cat ears on. Kyoku blinked at the mute woman, so she was Celty?

**[Shinra who is she?]** Celty asked.

"This is~… Hmm you have to guess on that Celty!" Shinra said in a playful tone.

"Eh? Shinra, it's rude to not say my name if I'm meeting your lover." Suddenly Celty punched Shinra into the guts grinding it deep.

**[You said that I was your lover?] **Kyoku blinked, so Celty isn't a lover to Shinra?

**[Don't believe in what he says! It's not….]** Suddenly Celty stopped typing. Shinra was on the floor whimpering in pain. Kyoku giggled a bit with her fist covering her mouth.

"I see… My name is Kyoku, the Kanji is song. I know it's a weird name but apparently my mom said I sounded like I was singing when I was born. Nice to meet you Celty." Kyoku reached out her hand to Celty who took it and shook. The three of them sat down on the couch talking. Until Kyoku thought of one information, that she heard from her brother.

"Celty you don't have to answer this right now but are you the headless rider? Is that why you don't want to take off your helmet? So I won't get scared?" Kyoku asked bluntly. Celty who was surprised didn't type anything.  
>"Buha~" Shinra spitted partially of his tea.<p>

"What are you talking about Kyoku-chan? How can Celty be the headless rider, those are just myths! Rumors!" Shinra tried to convince her but she didn't change her facial feature.

"Shinra, if she isn't the headless rider she would have her helmet off, unless she has some kind of facial feature she doesn't want to show. Second do you think you can lie to me like that? I know most of the things that happen in Shibuya and Ikebukuro." She crossed her arms. Shinra looked at her and sighed.

"I guess I can't win against Kyoku-chan. You're just like Orihara-kun." Shinra said.

"Of course, he's the one who influenced me and created me." She said proudly.

**[Eh? What do you mean created you?]** Celty was confused. What did that Izaya do to her!  
>"Oh! Well he's the one who created this personality." She said as she pointed to herself.<p>

**[You and Izaya must be old friends.]** Celty typed.

"Oh did I not tell you Celty? Kyoku-chan and Orihara-kun are twins." Shinra took a bite in the rice cracker. Celty sat there still and then frantically typed into her PDA.

**[EEEEHHHHH! USO! ****え〜！！！嘘ぉ！！！****] **Celty showed it to Shinra as she shoved it.  
>"Hahaha… that's the reaction I wanted to see. Now let's see that helmet off!" Kyoku took the helmet off from Celty's neck revealing the black anonymous smoke coming out of her neck.<p>

"So you're the headless rider. Wow, this is so cool. Are?" She cocked her head as she saw the smoke started to leak out more. Celty started to fidget at the spot.

"She's nervous about your reaction. You're the second person who saw her without a helmet except Shizuo-kun." Shinra said.  
><strong>[Aren't you scared?]<strong> Celty asked.

"No, no. I'm actually amused, interested. This is so amazing!"

**[This reaction was unexpected.]** Celty typed.

"Haha, you see I'm pretty different from what people think. When you first saw me what did you think?" She asked Celty. Who typed up the answer; shorter way of saying a stereotypical girl.

"You see, because of the influence from Nii-san. I have similar interests with him, we both love to see how humans react to emotions. I too feel emotions, I too love people but I didn't like things that were normal or perfect." She sighed with her hand over her face.

"Nii-san is my **savior**." Suddenly the doorbell rang. Celty quickly took her helmet placing it on her neck. Shinra went to go get the door, he opened the door revealing Izaya partially injured.

"Orihara-kun!"

"Yo, Shinra. Fix me will ya?" Izaya got in; Shinra quickly went into his room to get the first aid kit. As he got in the apartment, he spotted Kyoku looking at him.

"Oh so this was where you were. I tried to call you but you never answered the phone." Kyoku quickly checked her cell; she noticed that she still had her phone off since school ended.

"Gomen, Nii-san. Did this happen with Shizuo-kun?" She asked as she looked at his wounds. Izaya only grunted. Kyoku cupped one side of his cheek and tiptoed herself so that she could reach her mouth to his cheek. She took out her tongue and rolled against Izaya's cheek, cleaning up his wounds. Celty who was watching in front of them jumped in surprise. She couldn't believe what she was watching.

"Both of you stop it! Don't do something like that when you're in my house! You're freaking Celty out. Celty calm down it's the usual thing." Shinra said as he opened the first aid kit, allowing Izaya to sit down on a chair.

**[Usual thing? How can that be usual!] **Celty typed to Shinra, Izaya who saw this too answered.

"Me and my dear little sister Kyo-chan are in forbidden love. If you would call that." Izaya said. Celty who looked at Izaya's sister then back at Izaya, she was shocked.

Kyoku wrapped her arms around Izaya's neck kissing him against the cheek. She nuzzled her cheek against his smiling innocently.

All the sudden they heard a sound of a metal breaking close to the door. Kyoku quickly got off of Izaya and looked down the hallway, finding Shizuo holding the front door. (episode 7)

"Shizuo-kun!"

"IZAYA!"

"I don't get it. How can you not get injured even though you're got hit by a truck?" Izaya asked.

"Korosu… 殺す 殺す 殺す 殺す 殺す 殺す 殺す 殺す **殺す 殺す 殺す**！！！(kill)." Shizuo yelled. Celty went up in between Shizuo and Izaya trying to stop them.

"Shizuo-kun, calm down. I'll make sure that I'll take Nii-san with me after he's finished with his treatment. Ok?" Kyoku placed her hands onto Shizuo's shoulder, lifting herself from the ground and kissed him on the cheek. Izaya and the rest, looked at them with wide eyes. Especially Izaya, oh his little sister did not do that to Shizu-chan. He felt something hot boil inside him. He didn't feel any better, even if she's playing tricks on Shizu-chan only Izaya can play with her.

"Thanks Shinra. We're going Kyoku." Izaya said as he grabbed his coat and dragged Kyoku out of the apartment.

**[Izaya, Kyoku]**

"Chotto matte(wait)!" Nii-san! What are you doing?" Izaya dragged her down the street, he took the keys to the house in a second. Opening the door without any mistakes and dragged her upstairs. Izaya swung their bedroom door pushing Kyoku inside and closed the door. Kyoku stumbled a few steps until Izaya made her turn around. The look on Izaya's face, she only saw it a few times. But recently she saw it more often, something was stirring inside his eyes. She rarely sees it on his face, she sees it quiet a lot on the Jyouji's fan girl face. Jealously was it?

"…Nii-san? Are you … Jealous?" She asked. Izaya widened his eyes. Him jealous? No, that can't be right? How can he be jealous? He's Orihara Izaya, he's greater than humans, he love humans.

"Ah~, I was right. So, my dear brother Izaya is jealous of something. What is he jealous of?" She said as she looked at Izaya with a hint of glint of amusement.  
>"Hmmm? What are you jealous of? Tell me." He realized something, something important about her interesting trait. She too is dense, that means.<p>

Izaya suddenly wrapped his arms around her, crashed his lips onto her feverishly. She squealed with surprise, with that chance he slipped his tongue into her mouth. His roamed all over in her mouth trying to find one spot that she always mewls over. She let out a moan, Bingo! He kept licking at that certain area, teasingly and torturous just like his personality. He roamed his hand over her uniform, trying to map out her body. He pressed his self closer to her, feeling her curves with his hands. He separated from her letting her gasp for breath. She had a bright red face with her chest heaving up and down in an uneven rhythm.

"W-why? … Nii" Before she could say anything else, he crashed his lips again. This time he took off each button of her jacket. He yanked off her jacket forcefully after all of the buttons were off. She couldn't hold it any longer, her lust was out of control. She reached her hands wrapping them around his neck deepening the kiss. He moved his lips to her cheek, down to the jawbone then to her shoulder. He moves his hands down to her stomach giving her feathery touches.

Kyoku, having a sensitive body suddenly separated from the kiss and moaned out loud. Her neck craned back, Izaya just loved the sight of her moaning. He skillfully went into her back with his hands still in her dress shirt. He went up to her bra straps and amazingly unhooked them.

**[1****st**** POV]**

I stayed there shivering as I felt his cold hands slithering against my skin. I looked at his face, he was holding down his erection, I could feel it poking against my thigh. He pushed me to the bed, I didn't realize that I was so close to the bed. He ripped open my dress shirt along with my already unhooked bra revealing my exposed breasts to him. He looked hungrily at them, with his eyes glint with hunger. He lunged toward them but instead he hit against my stomach. I moved before he could even attack my breasts.

"What if… Mairu and Kururi"

"They won't come. They said they're be staying over at their friends house." Izaya said as he smirked. He lunged again to my breasts successfully this time he grabbed them, kneading them.

"Since you were talking to Shizu-chan for about a week and ignoring me. I'm going to punish you!" He said. I widened my eyes, no not Izaya's punishment. He grabbed my right nipple with two fingers squeezing them time-to-time. I could feel the knot squeezing at my neither region, I moved my legs a bit together to create frictions. He immobilized me by straddling his hips against mine. He reached toward a drawer, taking out ropes, he took about 3 ropes out of the drawer, showing me his malice smile.

He turned around grabbing each leg tying them to each bed post. He tied it once more just incase the ropes slips from my legs. He turned around reaching up grabbing both of my writs, wrapping my wrists. He tightened the rope a bit making me wince in pain.

"If you move, everything going to be more torturous." He said seductively into my ear. I felt shivers go down my whole body. He pressed his lips around my breasts, giving warm breathes several times. I whimpered, oh god why the fucking hell does he have to be a sadistic?

"Ni…Nii-san… please!" I begged him. He looked up and grinned. He pressed his tongue against my right nipple while kneading the other one. My pants became short and louder, he switched to the other breast. Slowly he moved his hands down to my stomach, circling my navel making me twitch. He went to my sex but didn't touch it directly, instead he went along the hems of my pants.

"Ii…" He looked up at me. His expression was shocked.

"Beg." He ordered as he placed his face onto my stomach.

"Iz… Izaya! Onegai! Please." She could feel his smirk against her skin. He plunged in one finger, widening my eyes I let out a moan.

"God damn… you're so tight! With just one finger." He said as he twisted and twirled around his finger inside me. I bucked my hips up a bit but he forcefully placed them down, using his free hand to say no no to me.

I took in a sharp breath as Izaya's tongue came in contact with my hardened bundle of nerves. My fists curled up turning my knuckles white, god damn Izaya!

"Ah… un… I-Izaya…" I whimpered. One of his hands moved from its place on my hips to delve into my lower lips. The single digit pumped and mimicked what he wanted to do with me. Torture. Eventually he added another finger, I felt something rip inside me.

"Haha… forgot that you're a virgin."

"You" I sent him a painful stare.

"Sadistic right?" He said with his signature grin. He went back sticking his tongue inside, with his finger. Smirking wolfishly as I arched violently, my body bent at a seemingly impossible angle. My entire body went completely tense as I clenched down onto the white sheets. I screamed out Izaya's name loudly, as my orgasm ripped through my body like a tidal wave.

He lifted up his finger showing how much I came, I felt more hot and covered my face with my hands. He laughed in his well known laugh, oh he was enjoying this too much. He slowly licked off the white cream off from his finger, hand and then stuck out his tongue while smirking. He stood up a bit on his knees unbutton his pants pulling them down with his boxers. He kicked them down on the pile of my clothes, he loomed over blowing his breathe on my neck. I shivered, letting out a shaky moan. I could see partially of his mouth, licking his lips with his slim.

He lifted his head again and flipped around looking at my feet. He took off the ropes, looking at my feet that had red burnt wounds from the rope. He bended my knees and turned back facing me. He went up to his bed drawer taking out a condom, placing it over his length. He slid his hand down to grasp my knee, raising my right leg up to rest on his hips. I gasped as soon as I felt the tip of his swollen member rubbed against my slick flesh. I moved my arms to move to his neck but I felt a jolt, remembering that there was a rope tied against the bed post I groaned.

Izaya grunted pretty loudly as he plunged inside, he leaned down lip-locking my lips with his. I began to moan into his mouth, he stayed still for allowing me to adjust to him. He sheathed his entire length and plunged again letting out a pleasurable moan from me.

His thrusts built up into a steady, moderate pace as we broke our lip-lick, only out wet sex the only sound in the room.

His mouth traveled to nipple, lick and kiss every available inch of skin he could reach, neck, shoulder, cheek, lips.

"Iz-aya… Please."

"Nnn… hmmm?" He grunted.

"…GO faster!" I yelled, he looked down at me a bit surprised. Suddenly he erupted a laugh stopping his thrust. He moved his mouth to my sensitive ears.

"Never thought you would say that, things do change once people have sex."

"… Baka."

"As you wish." He let out an animalistic growl as sheathed and pushed back in. I panted hard as I tried desperately to keep up with his increasing pace. God, it was nothing I felt before. He continued his frantic pace, desperate to relieve the painful tight coil that formed in his abdomen.

"Come for me, Imouto-chan." He ordered; slamming into me again with as much force as he dared.

"…. Nnnn" I moaned, opening my eyes, which was filled with lust. His expression, although it looked painful he was pretty serious.

"Come… NOW." He commanded breathlessly into my ear. I turned my face to the side, panting. Izaya growled in annoyance and paused for a brief second to throw the leg on his side over his shoulder before slamming his hips forcefully against me. I gasped, lips parted in a silent scream. I could feel his length going against my womb more harder than last time.

"I-"

"NOW!" My back arched violently as the pleasure in my core erupted.  
>"IZAYA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my toes curling and my fingers piercing in my palm as I ripped into orgasm.<p>

"Kyoku!" Izaya screamed as I clamped down onto him. He gave a final thrust and coil snapped inside him. He arched his back and spilled his contents into the condom. He gasped for breath finally having not taken in any air during his peak. "Chikusyo…" He said as he tried to lower his panting.

**[3****rd**** POV]**

He sheathed himself from her, collapsing his head into her breast cleavage. Kyoku looked at him tugging the ropes on hard. She groaned and looked at the raven hair boy.

"Nii-san…"

"What?"

"Take off the ropes. Now." He looked up, slowly he took of the ropes. He grasped my already dead arms bringing them to his chest. He pulled up the cover, covering up both.

"Nii-san."

"What again?" He asked annoyingly.

"Thanks,for making me realize."

"Realize what?" He asked curiously.

"That I love you. It was stupid that I actually love you, I didn't realize it! Ah~, I'm stupid. I'm a person who notices people's feelings but I couldn't realize my own. I manipulate people, I observe people but I can't realize it on my own." She covered her face with her arm.

"…"

"Nii-san, I love you." He knocked one of his knuckles on her forehead.

"アホ. (Idiot)." He said.

"But Nii-san… something else is bothering me.

"! Just ignore it… One more thing Kyo-chan." Izaya said before Kyoku can go to sleep.

"Don't get close to Shizu-chan." He said. Kyoku had her head moving side by side slowly going to sleep.

"Hmm… ok…" She went to sleep soundly in her brother's chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I had no clue how I should end this chapter… I had a really hard time with this lemon, trying to keep Izaya in character, which I think I managed. Second how to wrap up this chapter. Please please review! I need to know what people think of this story. This is my first lemon and I don't know if I did it alright…<br>Well~ then I hope you enjoyed this. It kinda ended up for about 2 weeks… no about 3 weeks? IDK! Sorry for this slow update!  
>I was trying to portray about how Kyoku is unable to notice her feelings toward Izaya, which kinda made her look dumb a bit… Oh well…she's going to be a bit more manipulative after this. After chapter 4 (a lot of Shizuo x OC) there will be a mysterydrama chapters! More like an arc I guess. I'm planning it out a bit. I'll try to finish up chapter 4 as fast as I can and then I'll edit and update! **

**Until then! Bye bye nya~. FYI: Oh I made a blog, it is my homepage now! Please look at it! Sorry if people are unable to understand Japanese! I'm very sorry, I'll try to post both Japanese and English! **


	4. 何で、お前。。。Why are you

何で、お前。。。Why are you...

* * *

><p>"Ohayo Shinra." Kyoku walked up to Shinra yawning. She held her hip a bit before of the pain from last night.<p>

"Ohayo Kyoku-chan. Are? Where's Oirhara-kun? Should he be with-" Before Shinra could finish something long zipped pass him, cropping off few strands of his hair.

"IZAYA!"

"この馬鹿力！" (You stupid strength)

Kyoku rubbed her temples as she walked to the front gate. Shinra froze at the spot, unable to move his feet because of the lamppost that flew nearly killing him. A wind blew to the left carrying dust and a huge amount of perverted guys looking at the girl's skirt. Shinra who saw a glimpse of Kyoku's shirt flip up a bit, he saw a large bruise around her hip.

"Did something happen between you and Orihara-kun?" Shinra smirked. Kyoku snapped at her spot, suddenly her face turned beet red with her temperature going high.

"Kyoku-chan… are you al-"

"Kyo-chan, we're going to class." Izaya dragged her to the school, dashing to their classroom as they ran away from Shizuo.

**[Lunch Time]**

"Oi, Shinra have you seen Kyo-chan?" Izaya poked his head from the door to the rooftop where Shinra sat with someone. Shizu-chan.

"Flea?" Shizuo said as he got up from his place looking for something that he'll be able to throw.

"Shizu-chan… I don't have time with you." Izaya had a scowl face on.

"I haven't seen her at all. Why?" Shinra asked as he was stuffing himself with his bento.

"Ah? Uh… nothing. Thanks." Izaya said as he shut the door before nothing is thrown to him. Shinra raised an eyebrow and brought his fingers to his chin rubbing thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking Shinra?"

"Well, usually Orihara-kun would tell what's going on but this time he isn't… Isn't that too odd? He wouldn't do that unless he doing it on purpose, or he's stuck on something." Shinra said as he took the last bite out of his yakisoba bread.

"Like that damn flea is stuck on something." Shizuo leaned against the rail looking up the gray sky above them.

**[Going back around 6:30 AM]**

"_Kyoku come back here!"_

"_No I won't come back! Leave me alone!"_

"_Just listen to your mother Kyoku. Izaya help us out here!"_

"_What's going on?"_

**[Izaya's POV]**

_Where the hell did she go?_ I thought as I jogged around the campus looking for Kyoku.

_Wait…_ I stopped at the middle of the field, standing there still. _Why am I worried about her? I shouldn't be worried about her at all… Yeah… I shouldn't… _

_**Few minutes later…**_

_I should call Shinra… Wait maybe I should call Shizu-chan too… No… that won't be good. GAH! That stupid girl!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I had to end around here… I know this is a very short one and I lied about this chapter being a more of a ShizuoxOC chapter… that is the next chapter! It's true!<br>sorry this is a short chapter! I have been very busy with school and all so I couldn't really plan out and type up the story…. I'M VERY SORRY!  
>if you want to rant about how I should update more please do! <strong>


	5. 彼女の真実 Her Truth

[1] I made Kasuka's favorite day a rainy day. Reason is if it was raining then Shizuo would less likely to meet gangs and it would a peacefully day for Shizuo.

* * *

><p>彼女の真実<p>

Her truth

* * *

><p>Kasuka walked down the West Gate park, the route he always takes back to home. His school just ended and it was one of his favorite days, one rainy day [1]. As he walked through the park; he spotted someone sitting on the park bench looking up at the dark grey sky. He walked up, finding Kyoku sitting there. All alone, no one surround her, not even her brother.<p>

Kyoku looked up at the endless grey sky emptily. Feeling each raindrop falling on her, the cool water cooling her warm head. Suddenly she saw an umbrella covering her view of the sky. She turned herself around, finding the unemotional face.

"Kasuka-kun." She exclaimed.

"…What are you doing?" Kasuka asked.

"Thinking, I find rainy days are the best days to think." She said as she got out of the umbrella, spreading out her arms.

"You should go home, you're go" She cut him off in the middle of the sentence.

"I don't have a home. I left home, just now." She said bluntly, this time she didn't have her happy-going smile, instead it was a cold, dark, no emotion face. Just like his except more dark than her usual facial feature. With slightly wide eyes, Kasuka never seen her like this at all, she was always with a happy face whenever she was him. He remembered the first time she met him, it was during a school festival two years ago. Her class was doing a play and she was the minor character but played out well from the others. To him, she was the best actor in the play. Later he saw her at a café as one of the waitresses. She always at a smile on her face, and recently she met him again but she was with Shizuo. He introduced her and ever since they were friends, Kasuka would always see Shizuo with Kyoku. She always had a smile, he always thought that she was an easy-going type of person but maybe, just maybe she wasn't.

Kasuka grabbed onto her arm dragging her through the streets to the parks, until they reached to his house. He opened the door, pushing her inside. He opened the bathroom door and shoved her inside, quickly grabbing a towel from a nearby closet.

"Dry yourself before you get sick." Kasuka said before he closed the door.

"I'm not going to achoo!" She sniffed her nose a bit. She stood there blinking for few times then smiled softly to the ground.

"Fine." She took the towel, closing the door behind her. Kasuka brought in few clothes that he had and slipped it in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"I'm back." There was a grunt voice from the front door. Shizuo just came back drenching wet from the pouring rain. His dyed blonde hair was stuck to his face and neck, water droplets were rolling off of his neck down to his uniform. He swiftly took off his black uniform coat and wrinkled to get the water out. His red shirt stuck to his chiseled chest, showing his visible muscular chest especially his nice abs and his shoulder blade.<p>

"Okaeri Nii-san…(welcome back)" Kasuka said. Shizuo could only hear few words from Kasuka, but he couldn't hear the rest. He was too annoyed about something.

_Kyoku_

_Where the hell is she? He went every place in Ikebukuro, he went into buildings. What if something happened to her? What if Izaya did something to her and everything was a bluff?_

'That damn Izaya, calling me. That damn woman. I need to find her. Right now I'll get changed.' He headed quickly to the bathroom. He opened the door revealing a fairly average height girl with a small scar on her left shoulder, her soaked black hair tied up in a loose messy bun with water dripping. She only had an underwear on.

Shizuo quickly shut the door, with bright red face. He spotted Kasuka who looked blankly at him. Shizuo ran up to him, grasping his shoulders.

"Kasuka! Who hell was that? Is that your girlfriend?" Shizuo started to ran on, asking questions.

"No, Nii-san did you not hear me? Kyoku-san is inside the bathroom changing." Kasuka said. Shizuo heard the door open, he turned around finding Kyoku wearing Kasuka's dark green short sleeve t-shirt that reached down to her elbow and his short pants that were almost covered by the shirt. She had a white towel draping over her shoulders.

Shizuo went up to her raising his hand, Kyoku who looked bewildered scrunched her eyes. She scrunched her shoulder a bit in a way of defense. He saw a lot of those defense positions, was she scared of something? Shizuo stopped, confused a bit. He lowered his hand, draping over her shoulder bringing his other arm around her. He brought her in a hug, placing his face on her shoulder making her face look at Kasuka with wide eyes.

_Why?__Why__is__he__acting__like__this?_ She was stiff for a while until she started to relax. Shizuo rubbed his thumb against her back in circles trying to relax her, just like he used to when Kasuka was little. He looked down at her as he released her, he saw her eyes trying to hold tears and she was… smiling?

She pushed herself away from Shizuo, stumbling a few steps until she dropped her butt on the floor. He could see her face trying to hold away a smirk. _Wait__smirk_? She couldn't hold it any longer. She brought her head back, facing the ceiling laughing in a high-pitch, very similar to Izaya's. She had small stream of tears rolling down the floor like small pearls falling from a necklace. She rolled herself on the floor, holding her stomach. She laid on her back stopping her laugh abruptly, showing that smirk that he hates so much.

"Nii-san… She'll be staying at your room." Kasuka, who was surprised inward but still showed an unemotional face said as he walked to his room locking himself before Shizuo could say anything. Shizuo who only let Kasuka's words slip through his mind, he looked at her with disbelief. Was she mentally disordered, no that wouldn't be right Shinra would be observing her more. Her laugh, sounded as if she was happy, energetic, a scream from a song, her eyes and tears showed nothing but mixture of emotions clashing together. Shizuo sighed; yanking up her arm, as she got herself up she winced a bit. He looked down noticing her ankle was a bit swollen. _Sprained_. Shizuo guessed. He lifted her up on his shoulder like a potato sack.

Shizuo brought her to his room upstairs, placing her on the desk chair and went to grab a futon from a different room. He placed the futon down right next to his. Kyoku hopped herself but as she did, she tripped herself on the edge of the futon. She closed her eyes waiting for the hard but yet soft impact against the futon. She felt a hard arm wrap around her stomach holding her in place. She opened her eyes looking at Shizuo who still had a stern face on.

"Just like Shinra said. You suck at physical actions… Good night." Shizuo grunted as he turned off the lights and went into his futon looking away from her. Something small poked against his back.

"…Shizuo-kun?" She said with a quite voice, you can barely hear what she's saying. He grunted in reply.

"Why, didn't you hit me? If it for a normal scenario the person would hit the person." She kept on poking him per minute. He jolted a bit from the question though not from the poking, he didn't imagine that question to come up.

"There's no reason to hit you." She blinked once or twice and giggled softly like a lullaby.

"Ok. Question two. What do you think of me? Izaya #2 or just a girl whose brother is an enemy?" She had her eyes glued to his back, looking at the spot where she keeps on poking over and over. Shizuo was a bit surprised by her question once again, in his mind he always thought of that question, but… the second after he thought of the question irritation came to his mind. He grabbed her wrist forcing himself, turning around pinning her hand to the futon looming over her face with his. He thought that she would have wide eyes showing fear but instead she had an unemotional face. Her eyes lusting for an answer from his face, she searched from corner to corner. She opened her mouth letting out nothing came out. She closed her mouth then opened again but let out a sigh. She averted her eyes to the side looking away from Shizuo's intense stare.

"Have you ever thought how Izaya and I were created into this personality?" She asked in a small voice. His grip softened by the question.

"You're going to tell me something that's that important?" Shizuo asked with hesitation, will she get mad, cry, smile? Instead, nothing, just nothing came on her face.

"I'm fine. I trust you, even if you're my brother's enemy. Shizuo-kun is a good boy, he can handle something like a small secret right, well it's not really a secret but a fact. Shizuo-kun what do you think our parents are like? I'll accept anything," Shizuo sucked in some air into his lungs and ranted on.

"Weird, crazy, twisted-"

"Bu-boo~, wrong… That would be the answer to every person who knew us very well or personally… Despite that, they're just **normal** parents. Stable household, love toward everyone, and almost an eternity love even if there is something against it." She said as she took her hand away from Shizuo's and placed it under her head.

"Then why?" Shizuo rolled off to the side looking at her head sideways.

"Just like I said, it's **perfect**. The parents were normal, fine, nothing wrong. When I was little my parents would give me love, things I needed and I loved them especially when they praised me. It might have been because I was a 'good' girl… Wait… there isn't a normal family in the world first, there shouldn't be a word normal. Everything is twisted in some sort of way. Maybe a stereotypical family would fit the best for my family. The family was everyone loves everyone else, nothing wrong." She paused and breathed in air.

"My family **never** had any conflicts, I never saw my parents have a fight not **once**. I never saw any of my family fight with each other, but you see Nii-san fought with me. When my parents weren't around, he would make me cry, angry, allowing emotions that were bottled up to pour out of me. When I was 10, I started to realize the differences between the families. My friends would talk about having fight with parents, and they would ask me, I would say I don't have any fight with my parents. Everything that was 'normal' turned abnormal. I wanted what people had 'fear', 'anger', 'depression' within relationships but the 'praise me' turned into a habit. I couldn't create a conflict, sure I can create one with people but I can't create one with my parents ever since and still now… Maybe not but I thank Nii-san. He created conflicts and his entertainment turned into my entertainment." Shizuo snapped at the second.

"How can you call that entertainment? That damn Izaya, all he does is suffer people, watch people fall into depression." Shizuo yelled at her as he loomed over her more.

"What if I say that watching human expression is fun? What if I say that watching people suffering is fun? If Nii-san didn't do any of those then…" She stopped in mid-sentence.

"So you're happy that he stabbed you? That scar behind your back? Isn't that from that flea?" Shizuo was in wrath, he was saying things without even thinking.

"No! Don't blame everything on Nii-san! It might be his influence that he created the current me but if he didn't I would be dead! I wouldn't exist in this world! If it wasn't him doing that, I wouldn't be Orihara Kyoku."

"So that flea did stab you! Kyoku how can you be grateful for that?" Kyoku could only do is to press two fingers against her forehead.

"No… I get why people blame Nii-san, for the 'horrible' things he did. Listen carefully Shizuo-kun. I was suicidal."

_Suicidal_

Shizuo didn't move from his spot. This girl. Orihara Kyoku, suicidal. A girl who looked so happy every time was suicidal? How, why? The girl who showed nothing but happiness and satisfactory. So this was the missing face of Orihara Kyoku, just like her brother they had two faces, but was this her face? Most likely not, but maybe a piece, yes.

"I couldn't handle the invisible stress that was on me. I know I was stupid, I didn't even know what I was thinking. So I thought of dying… instead I got into a car accident. The scar you saw was the scar I got from the car accident. I don't think it is something to hid about anyways, if a person sees it fine. I don't care. I see this scar as a mark that Nii-san gave to me, a mark showing he's my savior." She rubbed her shoulder where the scar was.

"…Why would he be a savior? It's ironic!"

"It's true that it's ironic of how Nii-san is a savior but he is to me. After the car accident, he taught me how to live and have the new me. Nii-san… he's not that bad even though he has a twisted mind, he is still human. I don't find any different between me and human. Nothing is **perfect**, nothing **can** be perfect. Us, humans even you make mistakes. Even god from Greek mythology makes mistakes! Heck, Zeus goes and cheats his wife, Helena makes mistakes, Poseidon creates something that can't be fixed even by god! Though scientist would say that androids or humanoids are the most perfect thing, more perfect than humans, they break. They don't have a mind of their own, they don't have a heart that will function their feelings. That means that a perfect human is unemotional! I didn't like how people say that they were perfect, how people say that they're perfect from every perspective at EVERYTHING. It's true that someone would think it like that when they're in love but nobody is perfect, everyone has their hates/loves, everyone has a mistake, emotions jumbling up in their mind, misunderstanding things and regrets. That's why the entertainment for me is the break the people who are so called 'perfect'" She rolled herself so that she was on her stomach with her chin on the pillow.  
>"Fine… I'll agree on what you say but not the part about Izaya or entertainment. … I have a question." Shizuo asked.<p>

"Aren't you scared of me?" Shizuo asked as he looked into her straight in the eye. His eyes looked warily at her.

"Again with that question? Why would I be scared… Well I might be scared sometimes by your impossible strength but not you, not your personality. Sure, you get mad easily, and throw something dangerous but if I were scared of you then why would I show you my true self? I usually hide the other half of me, exclude myself from society, but the other half wants to go to the underground world. Shizuo-kun, you see I'm showing you both of my personality, doesn't that prove you enough? And why would I sleep with you in the same room, right next to each other. If I were scared, you would have known already. You're good at depicting people's fears. There's nothing to fear from a human's personality, it's just who they are." Shizuo didn't realized; he did know well when people were scared. It was true that people thought differently about her. He would hear people talking about how she's nice and not like Izaya at all. He already knew that she is somehow a bit twisted up like Izaya, but **nobody** said a thing about her being like her brother.

She rolled herself away from Shizuo's thinking glare and turned her back against him.

'_Shizuo-kun, Orihara-kun told me this before he left but, Kyoku-chan is lonely. She had only relied on Orihara-kun only, at her old high school she was kinda in the air. I'm not really sure why she's doing that since she was pretty popular within girls, but her being lonely doesn't fit her, or anyone. Orihara-kun told me that to her you're an important person to her. That's why he hasn't killed you yet, he said that so that I pass the message to you… oh and one more thing, if you do hurt her then he won't leave you alone, instead annoy the crap out of you'_

Shizuo moved his arms under the futon covers and wrapping around her body. Bringing him closer to her, she stayed there feeling his heat moving to her body. His warm body, just like his personality, his sweet smell from the sweets, his soft feelings. She sucked in air and breathed out, chuckling a bit. Shizuo looked at her quizzically.

"_I __even __forgot__ how__ to__ breathe.__"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:****So ****I**** retouched**** this**** and**** made ****it ****more**** clearer**** and**** more**** my**** way ****I ****guess****…****  
>Anyways, <strong>**I**** add**** things ****few**** and ****here ****so ****please ****reread**** this ****chapter.**** Though ****it**** might ****not ****change ****things ****up,**** it**** might**** be ****some ****kind**** of**** foreshadow****… ****I**** don****'****t ****know ****really. ****Anyways,****I ****know**** this ****is ****filled ****with ****clichés ****(of ****the ****setting**** and ****all) ****but ****seriously ****the ****lines**** and ****the**** things ****she ****says, ****I ****really ****don****'****t ****think**** it****'****s ****filled**** with ****clichés.****  
><strong>

**REVIEW!**


	6. よし！独り生活がんばるぞ！。。。ってなんで

よし！独り生活がんばるぞ！。。。ってなんで、

Ok! Let's start a new living! … Wha-

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so it's been a while… NO WAY TOO LONG! WAH! I'm sorry I haven't been updating my story. If you don't want to listen to the LONG excuse please skip to FYI.<strong>

**Ok here goes the excuses, I had finals and school so I had to study really hard (Which I failed! AWFULLY NO REALLY, BIO FINALS WAS LIKE IMPOSSIBLE NOBODY GOT A! LEGIT, ALMOST EVERYONE GOT Cs AND BELOW!) Ok… enough of the rambling, I'm seriously depressed by that final test…. And so I didn't feel like writing any stories at all and I'm still depressed! Ok here is the other reason, I had a story outline and…. I lost it… it was a really good story outline but I don't know where it went… and I tried to find it but I can't so I have to vaguely remember what it was. So this chapter might not end up as I want it to be. Ok so this chapter will be somewhat long… I think… I'm typing this before I'm even typing up my whole story and I'm rambling on again… wah~ what's wrong with me! I'm falling in love with a best friend… and I'm confused, and I'm depressed, and I'm tired from doing community service… Ok I'll stop and my readers~ please enjoy. FML ( - _-;;;)  
><strong>_**FYI!: **__**Thank you **__**justareader**__** for giving me a criticized comment on my story. I'm really glad that you said that because that kinda made me think about Kyoku a bit more. I think she is started to be mary-sue so I'm gonna change things but really I don't think I will change her too much. You see, she might be a bit mary-sue to you but she's just artistic and just like an older sister type. Mary-sue to me is like someone like Kyoko, Haru, Chrome (from KHR sorry but I do not like Kyoko that much). She does have a weakness though, bad at sports, and I'm gonna be specific about her weakness here to clear up everything! A lot of people connect the idea of a older sister type with mary-sue… that might be a bit true but she will be having more false later on. I don't want her to be like orihime or some dumb and so dense person. For example, Izaya can get along pretty well if he doesn't show his 'informant' side. Even if it's all acts I think he'll still go along with people pretty good (which kinda makes Izaya into a gary-stu…. Oh well…) This is why Kyoku is kinda like Mary-sue (in people's eyes…)but in reality she has no interest in anyone except for her family and Shizuo. She just wants good reputation for the future. **_

_**I will make sure to point out her weakness along the way in the story.**_

VOTE RESULTS: I really didn't think that people would vote for Kyoku living by herself, but I feel happy that not everyone voted on "Live with Izaya in an apartment close to Shizuo's house"! I really thank everyone who voted on this! It really helps me build the story though I might change things up a bit in order to make the story better. I was planning to make this CYOA but I thought maybe just a bit time to time I'll had something to vote. But I'm pretty sure that I'll be changing things up a bit between the three of them. Hell there might be a fourth person coming in (not a canon). Well not officially but one-sided I guess… idk still thinking about it!  
>Anyways on with the story that all of you guys were waiting for!<p>

* * *

><p>Shizuo woke up, sitting in his futon. He rubbed his eyes trying to clear up his vision but there was still something white foggy object in his view. He lazily scratched his head, he still was half awake with his eyes half open. He tried to recall what happened last night, there was a ramble about him being strong, and Kyoku was-.<p>

"…." Shizuo blinked at his spot and looked to his sides, nothing except for several clothes folded neatly by the futon. Shizuo dashed downstairs turning left then right to the kitchen. He stood there looking at Kasuka eating his breakfast quietly while giving a quite murmur of good morning. He smelled the nice sweet irresistible smell in the air from the stove, he looked over to the fridge finding black very wavy hair girl crouching down looking inside the fridge. She took out few fruits and noticed Shizuo standing at the entrance.

"Oh Shizuo-kun, you finally woke up! Come on, you're breakfast is almost finished." That voice, that can't be… Kyoku… She looked really different from yesterday, her black hair they were wavy now than before. She had bed hair on her head but her smile didn't change. She also had a pen between her ear and her hair. Shizuo just has to blink there at the entrance looking at her ask she chopped up the fruits.

"How's breakfast Kasuka-kun?" Kyoku asked as she placed the fruit into a bowl. Kasuka replied quietly, which significantly made Kyoku happier (for no apparent reason). She headed over to Shizuo, grabbing his arm making him sit down a seat across Kasuka. She placed down about 3 pancakes down in front of Shizuo, they were steaming and had syrup and butter covered nicely. Just like how a restaurant would do. Shizuo took the knife and fork and slowly took a bite in the pancake. It was good, no delicious, no he couldn't even explain how good the pancake is. Well maybe that's too far but it was better than what his mom makes. Most likely, she would burn them up a bit, causing bitter taste to the pancakes.

"Kasuka told me what you like for breakfast so in return of yesterday I thought of making you something good. It's also Mairu and Kururi favorites (not true…)." Kyoku said as she sat down too with tea in her hand.

"Mairu and Kururi?" Shizuo asked.

"Oh! That's right you don't know them, they're our two cute little twin sisters." Shizuo just has to widen his eyes and nearly blurt out his food but held in his mouth. He saw Kyoku with a happy face just smiling at his reaction.

"That bastard has **two** little sisters?"

"Hey! I'm his little sister too! Don't forget me!" Kasuka picked up his dish and started to wash the dishes as Kyoku yelled at Shizuo.

"Hey, hey watch with the volume! You're not like that flea anyways!" Shizuo said. Kyoku sat there blinking at Shizuo then smirked slowly.

"Oh~, so I don't act like Nii-san. Well let's see about that." She said as she got up and took over the sink letting Kasuka go to his room. She started to wash while humming a tune.

"Hey, shouldn't you go back home?" Shizuo said out of the blue, stopping Kyoku at her tracks. She gave a disgusting face then ignored his question and kept on washing the dishes.

"Don't ignore me, answer me. I can't let you stay here forever. What am I going to say my parents?" Shizuo groaned, he pushed his fingers through his hair. Kyoku wiped her hands clean then sat across Shizuo.

"… Oh yeah where are your parents?" Kyoku asked, even though she knew the answer. Shizuo who clearly knew that he told her grabbed her by the collar making her face to face to him. She could feel his fiery hot breath on her chin; she looked at him with the eyes that he always sees on that goddamn flea. He could just see Izaya right next to her giving the same expression as she is.

"Don't play with me. If you need any help I'll try any way to help you." He gave a growl and let go of her collar. She stood there looking at Shizuo, then looked off to the side.

"Fine then come to my house. I need you with me." She said as she gave him a side stare. Shizuo coughed loudly not believing what she just said.

"WHAT! You want me to come with you to that bastard's house?"

"Yes I want you to come with me! Do you have a problem? You said you'd help me in **any** way. Then come with me to my house, I need to go to my house and get all of my stuff." Kyoku said as she took out the pen that she had in between her ear. She shoved it Shizuo's face.

"Break it in half." She demanded. He took the pen and broke it in his right fist, that simply. Shizuo was completely confused, why did she even what a pen to be broken in half. He unfolded his fist, the pen was crumbled into pieces and surprisingly there was a piece of paper inside the pen. He noticed that there wasn't any ink, she took the paper away from his hand and opened it.

"Now all I need…. Shit…." She said as she groaned.

"What now?"

"I need my laptop…. Ah why didn't I bring it out with me! Now I have to go back and get it… hmm… I can't ask the twins to get it for me and I bet Izaya won't do it for me since he might ask a favor, which I will absolutely won't grant." She started to mumble but later on she yanked on her own hair and sighed.

"Ok we're going to my house. Get ready in 30 mins."

* * *

><p><strong>[Kyoku and Shizuo]<strong>

"Welcome to my house Shizuo…" Shizuo just noticed that she wasn't saying –kun anymore. He looked at the house that Izaya and Kyoku lived, it wasn't any different from any other house in the area. Nothing unique, just an ordinary house. She opened the gate to the yard but turned around shoving her finger on his chest.

"Don't come in the house or on the yard until I come out. Don't come in the house if you hear, screaming, things breaking, swear words, or anything that might sound not pleasant. Got it?" She left and took out the keys and opened the door closing behind her. About 30 seconds later he heard 'Kyoku' and screaming from what might be her parents.

He then heard a loud scream from the window that was opened widely. Not even her parents bothered to close the window, Shizuo moved closer to window and listened to the whole conversation.

"Where were you?" Mrs. Orihara asked as she made Kyoku forcefully sit down on the dining chair. Her parents took seat across her. Kyoku noticed Shizuo out the window but didn't bother to give him any signals.

"I was at my friend's house." She bluntly said.

"Why didn't you call us?" She whirled her head over to their direction giving off a fury look.

"Oh call? You think I would call you guys if I left the house after a fight?" She yelled in their faces.

"Don't yell at me young lady! We were worried that you might have been kidnapped or ra-" She cut her father off.

"Oh yeah with the rape and the kidnapping talking. Yes I know that why I was staying at my friend's house. This is getting off topic, ok back to were we were talking. Why would I even call you guys if I just fought with you? Huh? Why won't you let me just chose my own direction? You always force me into something and just making into a one direction path! Why can't I just be like Nii-san!" She yelled at them. Her father sternly looked down at his lap holding his hands into fists, making his knuckles go white.

"Well maybe if you didn't get awful grades in middle school you could have been like your older brother." Her mother fought back.

"Oh so it has to do with grades? You said you'll let me do whatever I want with my life in any direction I chose and you will support me! And now this! You only leading me to one choice, you're trying to make me go into Waseda College and just become a lawyer or something grand! What if I don't want to be a lawyer or a doctor! Why does every asian parent have to be like this!" Kyoku got up huffing at her parents. She started to calm down herself, giving out long breathes, trying to bring her hot head down.

"I'm leaving this house." She said in a lower voice, staring at them straight into their eyes. Her mother gasped and giving an angrier look.

"You are not Kyoku." Her father finally spoke as he stood up too. The next thing his fist came contact with her skull. Her chin slammed down on the table, Shizuo looked at this moment. He felt his body was on fire; he wanted to rush in there and get her out of the house.

"I will, I have enough money to live by myself and I'm already in high school. I could just quite high school and start a job." She said as she took out her bank account showing it to her parents. She's been saving ever since her parents started to making her go into a one road destiny. She snatched her bank account away from their hands and placed into her pocket. This is when she smirked, the smirk that Shizuo hates so much that he could just break the stone fence of her house.

"I always felt something weird about this family. It felt gross, no hideous… that's not the right word… It's revolting, sickening, nauseating… I felt that ever since 10, ever since that car accident. You were so damn busy with your fucking jobs that you barely came to see me in the hospital. You didn't even come when I had surgery! All you did was send gifts and make Nii-san bring them over. I knew that both of you were busy and I didn't want to bother your work. Do you know how much I was scared? Did you even know that I was suicidal by age 10? Come to think of it, you barely know me do you? You always come home late and leave so early, I take care of Nii-san and the twins. It's good thing that kids are so naïve and innocent. I kept my best to keep Mairu and Kururi to not end up like me. I feel I'm the parent and you guys… nothing but strangers…" Kyoku moved away from the table and headed toward the stairs to her room. She spotted Izaya by the doorsteps sitting down, bags by his side.

"…Nii-san." She said as she went up to Izaya he stood up and gave her the bags.

"It has everything you need. Even your embarrassing un-" Before he could end his sentence, she gave a quick kiss on his cheek. She mumbled a thanks and asked where the twins were. Izaya surprisingly sent them to their rooms, but failed to keep them in one area that they heard the whole argument. The twins ran up to her hugging her around the waist.

"It's alright, you can just call my cell and I'll come and take care of you guys ok? You can visit my new house when I find one, anytime you want kay?" They nodded their heads in her stomach. She peeled them off from her stomach and passed them to Izaya. Her parents came to the door having obvious anger in their eyes. Kyoku in her life never seen them this angry, but that just made her happier. Anger was now her favorite expression aside from devastation.

She turned around to face the door, she lifted her left hand and punched the vase on the shoe box. The vase shattered into little pieces, she took her fist away, all bloody and pieces of glass stuck to her fingers.

"You know what, I hate vases the most in this house. Mother, when you cleaned the house you always cleaned the vase with care. You could have cleaned the vase some other time and **play** with Nii-san and I, but you chose to take **care** the vase…. Do whatever you like to me, cut me off from the family, forget about me. Get rid of anything that had memories of me inside. Say that you regret raising me. Do whatever you like but, never ever say that you want me back because I'm not and I don't regret this at all." Kyoku opened the door and slammed it shut with out any hesitation. Shizuo quickly opened the gate without any care of breaking the gate. Kyoku looked at Shizuo, her face it was filled with relief, satisfaction, and tiredness. Shizuo spotted the bags in her right hand. He took all of the bags and grabbed her uninjured hand.

"Let's go back and clean up your wound." He said as he walked in long strides.

"Ok." Kyoku replied as she looked at Shizuo's broad back.

"We'll take out the glasses then put some instant glue." Kyoku kicked onto Shizuo thigh making him turn around.

"No! That isn't good for health! Don't tell me that you put instant glue on your wounds all the time?"

* * *

><p><strong>[30 minutes later]<strong>

"So what are you going to do now?" Shizuo asked as he got a glass of milk and water for Kyoku.

"Well I'm still going to Raijin High School, might as well stay close to this area. Maybe live closer to school might help. Closer to school farther away from home is the best I think. Hey, do you know any good apartments close around here? Like pretty good, decent-" Shizuo covered her mouth with his hand, he didn't want to hear her rambling on what apartment she wants.

"There's one close by here. I'll show it to you."

Shizuo took Kyoku several blocks toward school and showed her an apartment. It was something not too grand not to shabby either. It was somewhat fitting to her. She went up to the office and asked if there is any open. The owner looked suspiciously at them, her then at Shizuo. He gave a small yelp when he met Shizuo eyes, and quickly grabbed the keys and led them to open apartments. Before they could go to elevator she asked the owner to show her any rooms that were only on the 1st and 2nd floor. Any floors above that she will decline. The owner looked back at the sheet that he had listed; he said there was only one left on the second floor.

As the owner opened the door, he asked them a question briefly.

"Are you sure you want this room? It's been used a lot, I would suggest to your floors more at the top. They are pretty nice, great view of the city, a great place to stay with your boyfriend as well." The owner looked as if he didn't want to give this room badly. Shizuo felt time paused a bit when he heard the word boyfriend from the mans lips.

"Oh! Well, I think we'll be fine here. I do like the kitchen and the rooms, it also have a small yard in the back. We'll take it!" Before Shizuo could even reply back, she replied in a happy voice. Looks like the owner still didn't want to give up the room.

"Well, there are really good kitchens in the upper floor, and it has a TV wall as well as-" Kyoku gave him a small motherly smile at the owner, Shizuo looked at her with confusing. What was she even thinking?

"Well, you see-"She patted her stomach smiling down at it. Shizuo who looked confused didn't catch a bit until he widened with surprise getting the whole meaning.

"I'm getting pregnant and when the baby is born I don't want to fall down from such a height. The doctors said that I had a low percentage of having a child because I had a accident that caused me to well have low percentage of having a child. But finally I have a child I want with my husband. Will you please sell this room to us?" She gave that twinkle that sent the owner feel sympathy to Kyoku. He gladly gave the room and said to lower the price since he felt so generous. After signing the papers and paying the bills, she happily took the paper telling that they own the room and headed back to Shizuo's home.

"…What the HELL was that?" Shizuo yelled at her from behind as they walked back. He felt this uneasy feeling in his body, his mind went through different scenarios of what Kyoku might have done in her life.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked.

"Why the hell did you …. Wait, are you seriously pregnant?" Shizuo asked in a warily tone. Kyoku waved her hand saying a no, no.

"That owner didn't feel like giving away the room so I used some tricks and make him sell it to me. He was trying to trick me into selling me for a higher room, which is basically the same space as the bottom floor. Sure the bottom floor is a bit old and used but that's enough for me." She shrugged.

"And he gave it as a low price~" She hummed.

"Now do you see how I'm similar to Nii-san?" She asked as she turned around.

"No." He replied firmly, he doesn't want to see this girl to be similar to Izaya.. She gave a pout and walked a bit faster pace than last time.

"Why did you even chose the bottom, you looked like a scared herbivore when the owner tried to bring you into the elevator…" Shizuo curiously asked. Kyoku jolted to a stop and stood up straighter than before.

"W-what do you mean? I looked scared? Hah! Why would I get scared!" She tried to sound so confidant but utterly failed.

"…. Are you claustrophobic?"

"NO! Then you should see where I stay at my house! I sleep with my brother in the same room and if there two people in the room there's barely room!(they had a futon and a bed)." She replied.

"Then, you're afraid of heights." That's when it struck; you could visibly tell that she shivered.

"…" No reply means yes she is scared of heights.

"Then why didn't you just say that you're scared of heights?" Shizuo bluntly asked.

"… I hate when people know my weakness…" She mumbled into her chest.

"You stick to your pride too much… for a girl that is." _(One explanation: Japan is a society that is a bit sexism… It's a men's world, a lot of women are looked down in society. I'm not very happy about this information but it is true. My oldest sister who is way older than me is a boss in one group and the rest of the co-workers are guys. Her colleagues don't really like her when she gets a bonus and they say along the lines like these. 'She's a woman.' 'Why should she get a bonus? She's just a female.' In normal society even if a man says that he does not look down at woman it's kinda the opposite in Japan. Women don't stand out that much, not like America. So if you find something really sexism well that's what Japan or even Asia is… Of course woman are looked at and given equal rights but in works not so much. You really can't get a job after being 35 years old if you get fired and looking for one… They only accept 'young' girls.)_

* * *

><p><strong>[Several Days later]<strong>

**[Kyoku's POV]**

I took the last box from the workers that helped me move into this room. When I came back to my old house to get my things everything was so silent. Even a person who was so dense to read the feeling in the air they would definitely feel the huge weight in the air. Mairu and Kururi helped me pack up my luggage, Nii-san was, well too lazy to help out and was busy on doing something. When I was about to leave I passed the twins my extra key to my room. It would be nice if they visit me time to time.

I looked at the tower of boxes in the living room; there was already a couch in the living room, dining table in the dining room, and a bed that needs to be replaced in the master bedroom. All I need is lamps, desks, chairs, about two futons for the twins, and things for kitchen, bathroom, basically necessities.

I heard few knocks from the door and opened it. Standing there was Shizuo and Kasuka wearing pairs of jeans and grey t-shirt.

"We came to help." Kasuka said as he bowed slightly.

"Oh… well that's helpful! I really need your strength Shizuo…" I said as grabbed onto his arm and dragged him to one of the largest boxes.

"Can you take these into my room, down that hall to the left. Oh and be careful, those have really important things inside, and it would be also great if you can take the bed outside to the trash area. I need to get a new bed!" I said. Shizuo nodded and carried the box without any grunt or expression, lifting it as if it wasn't so heavy.

"Kasuka, help me carry these over there, then after that we could all go to shopping and buy necessities." It didn't take long to put the boxes in each room since Shizuo did most of the lifting. It only took about an hour or less to take about 20 boxes. Kasuka had to leave early so that he could meet up with his club friends from school; Shizuo and I end up doing most of the moving.

"Oi Kyoku, what are these?" He pointed at my microphone, and the other equipment, which were tangled up by the cords.

"Those are for my Nicanica douga supplies. (Niconico douga but let's say Nicanica) Unlike your brother, I just want to do singing/acting as a hobby not as a job. For real I really don't know what I want to do." I said as I untangle the cords.

"You sing?" Shizuo asked.

"Well duh. I guess you don't know this since you always chase after Nii-san and really don't pay attention to school events. I'm doing the acting club at our school we do musicals sometimes. If I couldn't sing then I wouldn't even have these equipments. Since I suck at sports, I think I'll be moving to the Art career but I really want to become something else."

* * *

><p><strong>[3<strong>**rd**** POV]**

Shizuo stared at her as she placed the electronics on the floor, the plastic table that they bought. After finishing untangling the cords and putting every furniture into it's position in the apartment, she took out a phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Ayama-chan!... Yup finished with my moving… Sure… Why not?... Oh you wanna come over right now?... Ya- hold on a sec, there's someone at the door." Suddenly a noise from the door came echoing into the room were Kyoku and Shizuo were. Kyoku stood up dashing down the halls to the front door, she had her phone stuck between her shoulder and by her ear. Shizuo stood several feet down the hall and looked curiously at the door. As she opened the door, there stood nothing. Just empty space right in front of her.

"Huh… Oh sorry, there was a doorbell and I went to get it but ap- GYA-MMPFHH!" The phone that she had in between fell to the floor making clattering sounds, she stood there with wide eyes and her lips covered by another one. She moved her pupils down to the object, something furry was on her lips as she tried to push away the black object just kept on squeezing her. She gave a soft yelp when she felt something clawing into her chest.

As she was finally released, she wiped off her lips with her sleeves and looked at the 'object'. There stood was Izaya and something grey in his hands. She looked down at her sleeve finding strands of grey hair, then looked at the object that he held. It was a Russian Blue cat. It's blue eyes staring at her with sparkles. It jumped from Izaya's arms and ran up to her cuddling by her side.

"Ni-"

"IZAYA!" She held her ears and mumbled why was everyone cutting her off today?  
>"…Shizu-chan, what are you doing here?" Izaya said with a face 'I really don't want you to be here'.<p>

"That's my line you flea. Why the hell are you doing here?" Shizuo said as he tried to keep himself from destroying the area.

"Well, Shizu-chan I going to live here."

…..

Kyoku sat there on the floor with a priceless face on, as for Shizuo he quickly recovered and had his eyes in flames. Kyoku had her lips trembled and grabbed her brother by the collar.

"Why did you come? Why did you leave Mairu and Kururi there?" She said as she grabbed his cheek by her nails stretching as far as she can.

"Oya, you care more about those two devils than me?" Izaya said as he pointed at Shizuo.

"Also that barbarian? What has gone through your mind Kyo-chan?" Izaya sighed as he shook his head, getting away from Kyoku's grasp. He reached his hands towards her cheek then down to her neck. He forcefully pulled her face to his pressing his lips hard against hers. He tilted her head to the right giving him more access and easier to kiss. No, that's not the right answer. It's to give a smirking face at Shizuo. Izaya left her lips, going down to her opened neck, and nipped at a certain area making her give a pleasurable moan.

She pushed her sadistic brother away and started at him. When she turned around to explain to Shizuo, too late he wasn't there anymore. He was already having Izaya against the wall growling at him fiercely.

"My, my Shizu-chan. Did just get turned on by that and you're attacking me instead of my Kyo-chan? Are you that into me than a woman? Please don't say that you love me because I hate you." Kyoku could sense some bit of fear from Izaya's voice though. She always heard from his talk that he couldn't tell what Shizu-chan was going to do. So he always feels a bit wary about finding Shizuo somewhere that he shouldn't be. There were only few answers to this problem. A, beating up her brother. B, let go of him and put out anger on something else. C, they might end up together as a pair, it might be a possibility a slight possibility though. Those 3 options went into Kyoku's mind, she looked up to see Shizuo, and he faced at her. Then back at Izaya and threw him into the wall once more and started to walk off.

"I'm going now…. Hey, flea let's finish this tomorrow." Kyoku watched him until he disappeared down the halls. She looked down at her brother, she walked away from him heading into her apartment. She closed the door with a loud slam and locked the doors.

"Nii-san stay out there in the cold and go over your mistakes."

"Kyo-chan~!" Izaya whined as he tried to unlock the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Extended Ending<strong>

"So tell me why you aren't at home?" She tapped her fingers against the table.

"I somehow convinced mom and dad to make me live here. I said I was going to look after my little sister so that she doesn't get endangered." Izaya smiled. She raised her eyebrows and looked to side and scoffed.

"What's your real deal Izaya?" Izaya was happy that his sister was able to get the conversation fast and clear.

"I was thinking about our future and how we're going to live. This is only one little step to the future I want. Living with you…. To screw up Shizu-chan." She banged her forehead against the table by the answer he gave her. He let out intense atmosphere then bam saying something so childish. This is going to be one hell of a third year.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Ok, I finally finished this! YES! **

**I should start my 8****th**** chapter… Anyways… This is my little thing I have to tell you guys. I will be busy since I'll be a junior and I really need to study hard this time. I will also be busy with the translations for kaichou wa Maid-sama. IDK if I wrote this up there but I'm working the MangaCurse, I also plan to translate Durarara! Manga ver. Since the group left it on hiatus and I already know that second season of the manga is starting in December. I plan to do translations but I can't find the fucking raw mangas anywhere… apparently nobody feels like scanning the manga… or the light novels! I need the light novels badly so I can read and read the DVD special light novels! I already have 5 of the special and I seriously want the rest…. Sigh this is getting long and I'm going to ramble on.. sorry for this late update but please bear with me… I'm having a lot things happening in my life… **

**VISIT: http:[slash/slash].[mionanya][DOT][blogspot][DOT]com/**

**Or just go on youtube and look up 525hasusakura.  
>JYANA! Fuck I have Japanese school on Saturday! ( ワ＜)<br>PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY WANT ABOUT 40 REVIEWS FROM MY DEAR READERS! IF POSSIBLE, I REALLY WANT REVIEWS AND KNOW WHAT PEOPLE THINK!  
><strong>


	7. 日常と非日常

**Ordinary life and the Unordinary life**

A/N: I welcome anonymous readers back! I now feel like having anonymous readers, but please if you do have an account please sign in your account and press review! I would want to thank you personally for reviewing my story~. BUT I DO NOT ACCEPT FLAMES, I WILL HUNT DOWN FLAMERS! And I will for now on vow that I will reread my stories and post them up as final. Oh and great news everyone for people who read the manga! I will be officially translating the manga Durarara! with mangacurse! So I wished to continue and show it to the people (yes I know that the Yen Press is going to translate Durarara! But oh well!) NO STEALING, OTHER MANGA GROUPS!

**To my fellow anime watchers! This fanfiction will follow the light novel with the mix of manga and anime. One the uniforms are totally different in the light novel and anime, in the anime Raijin (old) had uniforms that were the same as Raira, in the light novel it is what Izaya was wearing in the anime while he was in high school. Though I'm not sure of the uniform for girls well, everyone could think up one. Second there will be things from the special mini stories that came with the DVD, like for example Ayame is an actual character. (I will be later explain who she is in the story and I think she is a bit important when it comes the unknown senpai.)  
>WARNING: I will take a slow update but once I get a break I will update (if I can). Sorry for this inconvenience and I hope you keep this on alert or favorite so you'll know when I'll update. Starting from this month November, I completely lost power and had to stay in my cold house for 5 days straight, almost no shower but I didn't have school. Sad thing thought I didn't get my internet back until recently so… It's been a while… That's why I couldn't post it up! Sorry for the long AN. **

* * *

><p><strong>[Monday]<strong>

Monday wasn't anyone's favorite day of the week, Kyoku who thinks the opposites likes Monday, or should I say 'used'. Now she officially doesn't like/love Monday. Around her company in school are, her brother, Shizuo, Shinra, Kadota, delinquents, Ayame and a small cult, which she doesn't even care about. She officially finds school boring/interesting at the same time. Boring, well now it's hard to interact with people since the students think she's Shizuo or Izaya's girl and they might end up being squashed under something heavy or being slashed up or completely crush you either physical or emotional. Interesting, as we all know she finds Shizuo very amusing, watching her brother being chased and trying to survive from all of the dangerous obstacles being thrown in the air. Also seeing how people interact with each other, love, hate, family, friend, well you get the point. Seeing their emotions and interaction with other people was fun to watch, though she wants to interact with normal people… That's nearly impossible. There are one two people she finds sane out of these people in her surrounding, Kadota and Ayame. Ayame, who was known for going out with that famous Shishizaki-senpai. Shishizaki-senpai, a year above Izaya and the rest of the guys was one of the most popular guys in the school and known to be able to compete against Izaya if you knew truly. Ayame wants a career as an actress, is also in the acting club with Kyoku, and somehow got along pretty well as for the other students well they step away from Kyoku because of the two infamous students. Kadota or aka 'Dotachin', is in class 3-C, he was more antisocial in school and didn't really care what happens about Izaya or Shizuo unless it effects him or his surrounding people. She thinks that he's the front gate guard as for Shizuo as the back gate guard of the school.

She headed to his class during the twenty minutes break and spotted him at one of the desks close to the window. "Kyohei-kun!" She shouted from the doorway waving her hands at him. He looked at her with disinterest and waved back at her. Today something was different, maybe it was the ponytail she had tied up so high. She looks more different then usual, she looks more like a normal school girl **to** Kadota. She walked to him and smiled widely at him.

"Get rid of that grin and what do you want?" Suddenly there was a loud crash down the hallway and the whole second floor shook. Not many people were surprised by the 'earthquake' unless you didn't sense the strong death aura and hear the loud shouts and cursing close by who is Shizuo.

Kyoku including Shinra might be the only people who smile and have fun watching the cat and mouse chase in Raijin High. It wasn't surprising to find oil tanks in the middle of the halls or one of the soccer goals end up with the other completely destroyed. Everything might end up calm if Simon was here, even Kyoku can't do anything. She doesn't have the same components as Shizuo's strength or his tough body, she won't be able to stop her brother because he'll just run faster and she won't be able to catch up. Losing her breathe and might have asthma, which she hasn't had one for a while. **If** Izaya and Shizuo did stop then all she could do is scold them with words like a mother would do when a kid comes back all bad grades and a paper fan to whack their heads with.

"Well I was wondering if… you want to go somewhere after school with me?" She slapped her hands together showing a begging posture. Kadota who twitched slightly looked at her with an obvious reply.

"No."

"Aww- why not **Do·Ta·Chin**?" She will try anyway to get him to come with her; once she is persistent on something, she won't let it go until she gets it her way. Which means she can be one hell of a annoying person.

"Stop calling me that… and the answer is still no." She took out her red wallet and waggled it between her pointer and middle finger.

"I'll treat you after we finish my little business… so please **Kyohei**-kun!"

…

It ended up him going with her after all; first, they went to the mall going to the men-clothing center picking out a black suite and a white dress shirt that fit Kadota. Then they quickly went to the women-clothing center, instead of buying something she told Kadota to wait outside while she's changing. When she came out, she had her hair out of her ponytail that she had up and instead had wavy hair with the outline of her ponytail. She placed black-rimmed glass; with a red baggy parker and a black skirt with a white t-shirt mostly likely Izaya's since it was a bit big for her. Also carrying a small Boston bag with her.

"Ok, now wear these. Be quick, we don't have too much time left." She said as she looked at her clock on her phone. She pushed Kadota into one of the dressing rooms and slammed the door shut. Kadota looked at the door blankly and sluggishly opened the bag. After several minutes he came out wearing a white dress shirt closed properly, black suite jacket opened. Kyoku grabbed onto his collar, pushing away several buttons away, showing small part of his chest and his collarbone. She grabbed the tie and loosely tied it around his neck and ruffled his hair neck. He looked more different than he was before.

She grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the mall, down the streets, dark alleys and finally to one of the main roads. In front of their view was a huge hotel with expensive looking cars lined up. She quickly went to one of the vending machines and bought two soda cans. She passed one to Kadota, he opened the can and took several sips and looked at the hotel. It was Momiji Grand Hotel, one of the most grandest hotels in Tokyo, not a normal person could stay in such a grand hotel like the Momiji.

"So… what is this whole thing for?" Kadota looked at himself with his new attire.

"Well we're going into to that hotel." Kadota sprayed out his drink from his mouth, spraying on the streets. He coughed while giving a wary side-glance at Kyoku, who was only giving a small smirk upon her slim lips.

"-and you pretend to be my bodyguard." She said as she leaned against the rail.

"…Don't…fucking play with me. I thought I told you twins to not get in my way in my-"

"World and friends. That's true but I'm putting you through a disguise so no worries Dotachin." She hopped off from the rail and placed her hands into her pockets bending her body forward a bit.

"Why couldn't you just ask Shizuo or hire some guy. INSTEAD of me?" Kadota asked as he threw the can into one of the trash bins.

"Well, Shizuo would get mad at me for what I'm going to do next, and hiring a guy costs too much money and I don't know if that person would tell on someone else about me. I like to keep myself low profile more than Nii-san." She twirled around in circles while explaining.

"And you chose me because I would be the guy who would most likely won't sell the information, nor cost too much and doesn't stand out in Ikebukuro." Kyoku clapped her hands together saying 'bravo' to him. She told Kadota the 'rules' of being her bodyguard. She slowly walked into the hotel lounge carefully. She sat down on one of the comfy couches, lazily sitting with her legs opened. Not a lady-like like her outer mask but more of her negative mode. She crossed her arms, bring her right leg; placing her right ankle on her left knee looking dully as possibly she can.

* * *

><p><strong>[Kadota POV]<strong>

_Just __as __I__ thought,__ she__'__s __just __like__ Izaya.__ Sneaky, __cunning,__ irritating, __I__ could__ just__ rabble__ on __this._ I thought as walked right behind Kyoku, looking at her small body. She could even slip right into me, she was a bit too thin for being a high school girl and her knowledge on social is way beyond anyone's maybe except for Izaya and Shishizaki-senpai. As she walked in the lounge, she stomped down her foot not like a little brat would do but showed her acting of trying to look a bit rebel or not even a high school girl would do.

She plopped herself down on couch and spread her legs out and sluggishly lowered her body down into the couch. I stood right behind her where she sat; I curiously looked around to find certain group. There from the entrance from one of the halls came several men in black suite. From their physical appearance of their faces, they didn't look like Japanese at all, more of a European. Their body built wasn't something normal, a normal person would be able to tell that they trained their bodies but they're bodies are training beyond average. Even if I went against one of these guys I would surely lose. I lowered myself down and whispered to Kyoku's ears.

"Those guys in the black, they might be the-" Suddenly the man with brown mustache and beard sat right in front of us. He had the same clothes as everyone else, he had dark sunglasses on with a small mark on the very right edge of sunglasses. Some kind of cult or what?  
><strong>"<strong>**ラズルシェーニャーだな？****"****(Razurusye-nya-,**** I**** presume?)** He spoke in a language I didn't understand, not English, obviously not Japanese.

"**ああ、あんたはー****"****(Ya****'****, ****and**** you**** must ****be-)** She replied back in the same language that they were speaking. She sent out her cautious looking eyes but also let out a killer intent by her eyes. Most likely, she learned the killer intent from her brother or Shizuo.

"**ヌブラ会社の二番目のボス、メンディルー＝ブイルックだよ、お嬢ちゃん。我々がほしがっている情報もっているよね？****"****(Mendevil ****Buriruku, ****Second**** Boss**** of**** Nebura ****Company, ****little ****miss.**** You**** have ****the**** information ****we**** want ****right?)** He spoke in a little high pitch voice, apparently a certain word made her look at the man more intently. The man took off his sunglasses and showed his blue eyes to her. I could clearly see that he was playing with her.

"**これは、私たちの初お会いですね、でしたらこれをなるべく、奇麗に健やかに終わらしましょう。****"****(This**** is**** our ****first ****meeting**** so ****let****'****s ****make**** it**** a ****nice ****meeting**** and**** finish**** this ****beautifully.) **I looked at the man, he looked back at me with an eye contact he glared at me. Kyoku broke the eye contact by wavering a booking her hand, she waved it left to right.

"**この物（ぶつ）、オメェラが欲しがっていた情報がたっぷり入っている。その前にお前（おめぇら）からの物を出せ。****"****(This, ****has**** plenty ****of**** information**** that**** you**** guys ****need.**** Before ****I**** hand**** this ****to**** you guys, ****hand**** me ****yours ****first.)** I looked at the man who was handed a yellow envelope that was 7 inch in height and I inch thick. He slid it over the table, she cautiously picked it up and looked at the item that was inside the envelope. I took a quick peek and found one bundle of what looked like money. She slid it in her pocket and slid the book across the glass table in return. Mr. What-ever-his-name-was flipped through the book looking at the pages with fascination in his eyes.

"**これは、健やかに物を交換できましたね。これからもお嬢ちゃんと一緒に安全な、トレードをしたいです。****"****(Looks ****like ****we**** were**** able**** to**** have ****a ****safe ****trade.**** We**** would ****love ****to**** have ****a**** safe ****trade ****for ****now**** on**** Little**** Miss.)** Kyoku frowned at the statement he gave her, I looked at her confusingly, but as I looked at her the mans bodyguards about 3 of them started to stifle with giggles. Kyoku started to frown even more, and pulled up her turned around making a finger motion to follow her, as I did the man grabbed onto her petite shoulders stopping her. As one of her rules of being her bodyguard I grabbed onto the mans wrist giving a hard grip. He let go of her shoulder and I let go of his wrist.

"**どうか、お気をつけてください。お嬢ちゃんは、早く帰ってママと一緒にお買い物でもいきなさい。****"****(Please**** be**** careful.**** Little ****Miss,**** hurry**** home ****so**** that**** you**** can**** go**** shopping**** with**** your**** mama.)** I could easily tell that he was mocking her by his tone. She turned around stepping toward the man looking at him face to face. She raised her hand and his bodyguards moved forward before she could even hit her palm furiously at the man's cheek. The man yelled out loud and went down to his knees and held onto his left foot. Kyoku looked down giving a smile and grabbed onto my hands and ran towards the gate.

**[Kyoku POV]**

_HAHAHA! __You__ loli-shota __pervert!__ I __had__ enough __of __your __little __missy__ talks! __Next __time __I__'__m__ going __to __ask __Nebura__ to __bring__ their __lower __or __even __maybe __the __highest __boss __for __trading._ I thought as I ran out of the hotel.

"Kadota, thanks for the help. I have the next assignment for you, go to Sunshine 60 and tell Shizuo-kun to come to the alley that is right in front of Tokyo Hands and tell him to make sure he brings a vending machine too!" I ran towards right of the street as Kadota stood there for a while but started to run the opposite direction. I could imagine him cursing slightly by my order.

I heard footsteps that were coming toward me, two men who were the bodyguards of that perverted man. I turned right, then left through the small alleyways. I felt my throat started to constrict, I felt the copper taste coming up from my throat. I tried to keep my pace up but I felt as if my pace started to slow down, legs started to feel like lead. I pushed myself a bit more and did a small parkour that Nii-san could only teach me. I got myself out of the alleys and out in the main streets, soon I quickly looked left and right and ran right. The men started to curse and picked up their paces even quicker. I saw the sign that I needed and quickly turned left.

As I did it was a dead end, I ran myself up to the wall and turned around. I felt the nice cement brick cooling me down a bit. I harshly coughed myself and felt my throat and lungs constricting me even more than before. I could hear few wheezes through my mouth.

"Now, be a good girly and don't run. We're going to take you somewhere nice and fancy." I fell to the ground cough harshly feeling my throat constrict, chocking me even more. Shadows started to loom over me, but as the shadows loomed over me, I heard a battle cry voice with shrieks in the air.

**[Shizuo POV]**

"SHIZUO!" I heard a yell from a familiar voice, not the voice that is anything annoying just a familiar voice. I turned around finding Kadota running towards my direction, he came huffing.

"Yo, what's up?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Kyoku… wants you to go to the alley right in front of Tokyo Hands here at Sunshine 60." Huh? Kyoku, why would she want me? I started to walk myself toward Sunshine 60 Tokyo Hands until Kadota yelled at me again.

"Shizuo, it might be best if you run to there. She's being followed by, two tough looking fore-" I didn't hear the end of Kadota's sentence. My feet started to carry me to her place, my mind was only filled with wrath. Wrath towards? To the men whose fucking following her. What the hell has she gone into herself again?

As I ran toward the area, I saw two black suited men go towards the alley. I started to pick up my pace even more, I spotted a stop sign close by, I grasped it's cold hard but somewhat soft material in my hand. I yanked it out with all of my might letting out a cry of wrath.

I didn't care if people saw me, number one thing to do on my list was to kill those bastards. I headed toward the alley, finding the two black suited man surrounding Kyoku in the corner. There I saw a scene that I didn't want to see.

Kyoku with her uneven hair sticking to her cheek and forehead, a small glimpse of her flushing red cheeks by the sunlight, her abnormal breathing rhythm. Without thinking anything thoroughly through my head all I felt was everything light. My body moved on it's own, I raised my right arm with the stop sign in my hand. I held it like a baseball bat and swung it towards the two bastards.

**[3rd POV]**

Shizuo held the stop sign like a baseball bat, slamming their right side and smashed them into the wall. Shizuo huffed out hot air from his mouth, his chocolate brown irises shot at her; her bright red face, her red-maroonish eyes, only half shown by her drooping eyelids, her flat chest heaving up and down. He threw the stop sign behind his back and ran up to her.

"Oi Kyoku!" Her eyes didn't snap at his, nor did she look like she noticed him at all. He grabbed her shoulder and shook her lightly as he could but his mind could only think of saving her.

"Wake up!" he shook her a bit more aggressively, but nothing. She didn't even look up into him. He looked at her face-to-face, her eyes, her life in her eyes looked like they were about to fade.

"WAKE UP DAMMIT!" He slapped her across the cheek, he gasped for a second realizing that he might have slapped her hard, causing her neck to get a bit twisted. Instead, there was a large red handprint on her pale left cheek and her head facing down towards the floor.

"Shizuo! Kyoku!" He heard their names being called from the noisy crowd behind them. Kadota came pushing through the crowd, coming towards their way.

"Kadota! Kyoku won't wake up!" Shizuo held her into his arms, Kadota crouched down looking into her eyes. As he looked around her body he noticed a small red dot on her upper right wrist. He quickly got up and checked on the suited guys. There on the dented wall was one man having his blood and his comrades blood over his body, blood from his head, arms, and legs. Kadota noticed that he only had his left hand was gloved by a black leather glove, and from the palm protruded was a small syringe.

"She's been drugged, let's take her to Shinra's, better to get away from the cops too." Even though Kadota didn't want to save her, since she did bring hi into this crap, but she was a friend of his in some ways. She was just like Izaya, Shizuo and Shinra; naturally they all became friends to him, just naturally. Even though he knew that he should be around with them too much, naturally they became his friends into his world, into his daily life. His ordinary life. He wouldn't be the one to go into the underworld, or end up going against a large gang or even be a perverted or a freak who was into doing autopsies. They just came to him, just like how the day arrives him everyday.

Shizuo picked Kyoku into his arms and dashed towards to Shinra's apartment with Kadota calling to Shinra. As they got to Shinra's apartment, Shinra immediately opened his door and told them to bring her in quickly.

This time her eyes were closed, her breathing came back to normal, and her skin went back to their natural color. Kadota explained to Shinra what happened, to Shinra's theory they might have given her a strong anesthetics.

"She should be fine, for right now let her rest. Though I'm surprised that she didn't get an asthma attack, maybe it's gone. I'm going to give a call to Orihara-kun." Shinra went out of the room and down the hall. Celty came into the room giving both of them hot tea. She took out a small notepad and scribbled down.

[She'll be fine.]

"Still… Tch." Shizuo started to growl under his breathe. Shinra came back into the room closing the door behind him.'

"Orihara-kun said he'll be coming shortly." Within 10 minutes a doorbell came echoing, Shinra opened the door revealing Izaya with no shock or worried face on him. As Izaya opened the door, Shizuo got up from his seat and pinned Izaya against the wall. Izaya held onto his pocket knife in his pant pocket wondering what Shizuo would do to him. This is why Izaya hated Shizuo, he was the only human being that was hard to read.

"This is what happens when you cause trouble." Izaya only sighed.

"Shizu-chan, I think you're misunderstanding. It was her own actions that caused the accident. Dotachin who was she meeting with?" Kadota growled by the name but shook his head, he didn't understand what they were speaking anyways.

"Shinra, there should be recorder in her bag. She has a habit of recording every conversation she has when it comes to her work." Shinra searched into her Boston bag, finding a small black recorder. He pressed play and the conversation began. After the little talk ended Izaya smirked.

"As you hear there is no statement that her name is Orihara Kyoku. Instead, she used her alias, meaning that she wasn't feeling safe about this exchanging conversation between this person. If you don't believe me then ask a French translator, though I would advice not to because it's something that you people wouldn't want to interfere. Especially with the police." Izaya felt Shizuo's hand loosen up a bit. He pushed himself off and walked towards Kyoku touching her cheek lightly. After a minute the conversation from the recorder ended another sound emitted from the speaker.

"Nii-san, have you ever heard of the Iris? It's a plant that's distributes throughout the north temperate zone. It's a perennial herb and its shape is unique. Apparently, the florist said that I should bring back a bouquet of irises back home! Also Nebura company are planning to see further into plants for their research like Mignonette! Also recently there's something minty about a certain classmate of mine, and this is my last message make sure to give an olive to Shizuo-kun!" The message ended, everyone except Izaya looked confused. As for Izaya he had a twitching smirk on his face.

**Ok, and CUT!  
>Finally finished this chapter, this isn't something that I didn't except myself too… I was planning for a different ending but I kinda liked this ending. So my fellow readers, review and wait up for the next chapter. This time I will be adding my own little tiny arc, next chapter will not be connected with the Nebura company. FYI to people who don't know Nebura company is an American company, officially from Baccano! and Durarara!. If people don't remember Nebura family was overpowering the Yagiri pharmaceutical company and Namie was trying to stop from those two company combine together. Anyways that should clear it up, oh! For the conversation I do not know any French and Japanese is my language so I thought of putting there. Just to give out a atmosphere of not being able to understand a language. Haha anyways I hope you enjoy and REVIEW! Durarara! New chapter should be coming out by next week or so WAIT!<br>Go visit my blog if you want me to create a small drabble or oneshot for you readers! I have this request of the month thing almost every month and this time I'm offering fanfiction! So please visit and comment if you want!  
>http:[][/]mionanya[.]blogspot[.]com**


End file.
